That One Thing
by iKumori
Summary: After defeating the Impure King, Rin found him self wanting One thing, he wanted it more than anything else in the world. Though there was yet the fact of it being afraid people will not accept him for what "That One Thing" was. M for later chapters
1. Admit It

Chapter 1~

**'Rin, wake up... I'm hungry!'** meowed Blackie, **'Rin!' **the two-tailed cat trotted up and down the blanket, trying to wake his master up.

"Holy crap!" Rin let out as he jumped in his bed... His body breaking into a sweat as he sat up panting... Noticing the familiar staged on the other side of the room. "Blackie... What're you doing?" questioned the half-demon.

**'You scared the crap out of me!'** trotting back to his master, he jumped onto the bed, **'Did you have another nightmare Rin?' **rubbing his head against Rin's hand.

"Yeah..." letting out a sigh, Rin stood up and stared down at his partner, "I suppose you want some food..." he commented scratching the back of his head.

**'Fooooooooooood!' **blackie screamed running out of the room.

"Okay..." sighed the half-demon.

**'So, are you going to tell me what happened in your nightmare?'** scoffing down his food, Blackie gazed up toward his master.

"It's the same one as last time..." the half-demon turned his line of sight toward the window at the east side of the abandoned dorm, peering directly at the school.

**'The one with Bon..?' **purred the little black cat.

"Yeah..." Rin sighed, "All of them are about him..." he growled.

**'Why don't you just talk to him?' **commented the little cat, **'It's better than just keeping it in as it eats you away...' **the little cat realised that Rin was staring at him.

"I don't want to ruin our friendship!" snapped the half-demon, "If I say anything, he might hate me for the rest of his life..."

**'Might... You won't know until you try.' **Blackie jumped onto his masters lap, **'I don't like seeing you upset you know' **Blackie pushed his face against Rin's chin massaging his temple.

"I'm not upset..." he commented.

**'I can sense your feelings, I know you're upset...'** sighed the small black cat **'Anyway**** it's clear as day, your eyes leek depression...'**

Rin knew that Blackie was right, Rin had been beating him self up. Sometimes even enveloping him self in tears before his twin or familiar would find him in such state. Rin was scared that if he told Bon about his feelings that the older teen would deny him and become distant towards the half-demon. Rin had tried talking to him about it but he backed out just as the moment came to. All Rin wanted was the other in his arms, though Rin was simply just afraid of finding him self alone again. When Rin was found out as a demon, he had no friends... No one wanted to talk to him or be with him, he couldn't take the chance of loosing them all again.

* * *

"Hey Rin!" screamed Renzou, running towards the older twin.

"Oh, Hey." replied the half-demon, "Just getting here?"

"Yeah, you're here early, normally your late?" stated the pink-haired teen, with a smile.

"I woke up from a nightmare and couldn't get back to sleep." commented the teen, with a smile. "So I decided to come here early"

"Nightmare?" questioned the pink-haired teen, turning to see Miwa walking towards them with Bon not far behind. "Look whose here early!"

"Hey Okumura-kun." Miwa commented with a smile.

"You sick or something Okumura?" teased Bon with a playful laugh.

"I wouldn't be here if I was sick." sighed the older twin. "Besides I wouldn't want to get the princess sick." chuckled the half-demon.

"That never gets old!" laughed Renzou, almost rolling over into a fit.

"Oi!" Bon snapped with a bright pink blush.

"Anyway... We should go to class." the short bald headed boy commented.

"Yeah, let's go." Renzou agreed, walking off.

The group walked towards the gates of the school and down behind the small bridge to the door into Cram school, Miwa started to pull out his key as he heard a click from the door. Then out popped Shiemi and Izumo, both of them turning towards group standing just outside.

"Ouhhhh, everyone!" commented Shiemi.

"Hey Kamiki-san!" the pink-haired teen panicked, fixing his hair... Trying to get her attention.

"School isn't on today." Kamiki turned towards the group, "We all have the day off."

"We should go to the beach!" screamed Renzou, even though he just wanted to see Izumo in a bikini.

"Hell yeah!" called out the half-demon with excitement.

"I'll go get my things ready" chuckled Miwa.

"Only cause it's so damn hot..." commented Izumo.

"I'm gonna go and see if Yukio wants to come" smiled Shiemi.

"There is nothing else to do." Bon commented.

* * *

"Blackie, sit still!" Rin yelled in annoyance.

**'I can't stand these trains Rin!' **yelped the small cat.

"What is he saying?" questioned the blonde streaked teen.

"He said he is afraid of trains." laughed the half-demon.

**'I said I can't stand them!' **Blackie hissed.

"Come here you." picking up the cat, Bon cuddled the familiar. "Try and go to sleep if you can, it'll be a while till we get there." he smiled.

**'Now I know why you want this, his so warm...'** teased the cat, purring against the elder teens chest. **'Hey Rin, you jelly?' **he commented again with a grin.

"What no..." Rin mumbled with a cherry red blush stained against his cheeks.

"What did he say?" Bon asked with a cheerful laugh.

"No-nothing!" the younger teen commented, the blush turning darker my the second.

**'It's Rin, he really likes you, he thinks your really hot, he has dreams about you, he wants in your pan-' **Blackie turned his head towards Bon, meowing out of control sending the blonde streaked teen into a fit of laughter.

"If only I knew what you were saying!" he chuckled again.

"Yeah... If only" Rin let out a sigh.

"What?" Bon questioned.

"Uh nothing!" snapped the teen, turning his gaze elsewhere.

"Oi, Rin... Look at these two." Bon smiled and pointed to the seats ahead of them.

"What is it?" wondered the younger teen. Turning his head to notice that Shiemi and Yukio were sitting quite closely together, "You go girl!" Rin whistled only to have Yukio glare at him, eye twitch and all.

Shiemi turned to see that Bon and Rin were both laughing, only to realise that they were talking about herself and Yukio, her face turned a crimson red and she hid her face with her hands. Yukio sat up straight and turned to his brother whome was rolling around in his seat from a fit of laughter.

"Sh-shut up." mumbled the younger twin with a bright pink blush, turning back to the front of the train.

* * *

**'It stopped!' **screamed the small cat, **'Lets go, lets go!' **he chanted.

The train stopped, and everyone got up to walk off of the train, first Izumo ran of trying to get away from Shima who ran after the purple haired teen. Then Shiemi and Yukio walked off, shortly behind was Miwa. Lastly Rin, he started to get up and walk down only to notice that the blonde streaked teen was in a pinch of trouble.

"Uhmm Rin, little help?" Bon smiled at the half-demon as he turned to notice that Blackie was making the older teen unable to stand.

"Right, come on Blackie!" gestured the teen to his familiar. Blackie just stood on Bon's lap staring at Rin.

**'This is your chance Rin, you two are all alone!' **

Rin let out a sigh as he walked up and wrapped his hands around the cats stomach "Come on, you're being a pest." commented the half-demon as he started to walk of the train.

**'But Rin, his right there... Say something!' **pained by his owners decision he just sat in his arms being carried away, staring back at the older teen. Whome was now just standing at the end of the train.

"Are you coming Bon?" Rin poked his head back into the train.

"Uhmm, yeah... Right behind you." the teen reaching into the over-head storage to pull out his things.

Everyone got off the train and started walking down the railing, everyone was happy and looking forward to the day that was ahead of them. Rin plonked Blackie back down onto the ground and pointed towards the ocean, only moments later the small cat dashed past everyone and jumped all around on the sand. While Shiemi set out the towels and Yukio set up some umbrellas. Rin, Bon and Izumo walked towards the change rooms. Izumo took the first and Rin took the second while Bon sat outside to wait for a vacant room.

"The waters great!" the pink-haired teen yelled, "Come on in its great!" the teen waving to everyone.

"I'm coming in, just don't splash me you idiot!" Izumo stepped into the water and slowly sank into the depts of the ocean.

"Hey Bon, hurry up!" Rin commented waiting outside Bon's change room, the half-demon had a pair of blue board shorts on with a little picture of a surfboard on it. With his tail waving crazily behind him.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm coming!" the older teen pushed the door open and walked towards Rin, "Wh-what?" blushed the older teen.

"You're really built!" Rin stared the blonde streaked teen down, with a bright pink blush. Bon was wearing orange shorts with a red shark on the side.

"Oh, thanks." Bon mumbled, his blush turning a brighter red. "Lets go" he jokingly pushed the half-demon's shoulder and started running toward the water.

"Oi, wait up!" as the pair dashed into the water.

Everyone played around in the water, Shiemi had gotten out her camera and started flashing pictures. Rin splashed Blackie who was sitting just at the edge of the sand. Rin grabbed onto his familiar and sat him on his head and floated back out to sea, at first the cat was unsure of the water but then got to like it with Rin there. Shima splashing Izumo with gentle pushs, Izumo getting really angry and throwing tidle waves at Shima's direction in anger. Miwa was under the water with his fake shark fin as he ran into Bon. Bon let out a scream, finally noticing it was him. Yukio stood at the top of the peer and stood straight, as he soluted and cannon bombed into the water, splashing everyone. Shiemi put her camera back into her bag, only to dive into the water and paddle her way to Yukio.

* * *

"Phew!" Shiemi walked out of the water and towards Rin, who was now cooking food on a stove near the small shop, "Woah, Rin what're you making?" she said taking in the aroma that was Rin's cooking.

"I'm making some seafood bites!" Rin said with a grin.

"Seafood bites?" questioned the purple haired teen.

"It's a mixture of lots of different fish, It's Blackie's favourite, I promised I would make some for him... So I decided to make some for everyone." smiled the older twin.

"Amazing!" Shiemi stared at the food, almost in a drooling fit.

"It smells really nice Rin." Izumo noted. She turned toward Rin and saw a glimpse of worry in his eyes.

"You guys can go back in the water if use want, its not going to be done for a while." Rin motioned them away with a flick of his fingers. Shiemi just smiled and ran back down to the water. "You're not going eye-brows?"

"Don't call me that!" Izumo huffed, she was unsure of what she saw, but she realied that something was wrong with the older twin. "Are you ok?" she questioned the half-demon.

"Huh?"

"It's just... You have been acting differently ever since we got back from Kyoto..." commented the purple-haired teen staring at Rin.

"No no, I'm fine I prom-" cut of the younger teen just stood in shock.

"Rin... Tell me the truth... It's obvious your upset..." Izumo just looked at the half-demon and waited for a proper answer, this side of Izumo was barely seen but when it was, she was one of the nicest people.

"I don't know..." Rin turned back toward the seafood bites as he flipped them around he stove.

"You can tell me, you know..." the purple-haired teen just stood she felt a presence rub against her foot, Blackie was smuggled against her.

**'Rin, if you're not going to tell Bon... Atleast tell her, she is nice... She wouldn't say anything.'** Blackie turned toward his master and sat down as his tails waves behind him.

"You're right..." mumbled the half-demon.

"What?" Izumo just stared blankly at the shorter teen.

"I'm upset..." Rin just sighed and kept his gaze toward the food.

"Do you want to tell me why?" questioned the purple-haired teen.

"Well I kind of like someone..." Rin blushed and turned toward Izumo.

"So? What's the problem?" Izumo, now confused just stood there and stared at Rin.

"It's a guy... I'm gay..." the half-demon instantly turning away, not wanting to be yelled at by his classmate.

"So? What's the problem?" the teen just continued to stare at the half-demon, just as confused as before.

"Wh-what, you're no-" started the older twin as he turned back toward Izumo.

"Rin... I don't care if you're gay, straight or bi... You're my friend as are all of them out there... I don't understand people who hate on others just because of the people they choose to sleep with..." Izumo continued and let out a long drawn sigh. "Look... Are you a different person from just before?" answering the question her self, she held Rin at arms length "No, you're not." she smiled as she let him go.

"Izumo..." Rin had tears forming at the tips of his eyes, unsure what to say.

"Could I ask you one more thing?" the purple-haired girl questioned the half-demon as she kept her gaze against him. Rin just looked at her to nod. "Do you like Suguro?" the older twin almost shocked, stepped back and started wondering how she knew. "I have seen the way that you look at him, your like a little school girl whenever you talk to him." Izumo teased.

"I am not!" Rin huffed as his blush turned cherry red. "Thanks Izumo..." he continued.

After some time had passed, the group had all gathered around where Rin was cooking, Izumo sending small vibes, signalling for Rin to make a move on Bon, though the half-demon just stood back and ate some food unable to build up the courage.

"Wow, this is really good Okumura!" Bon commented with his mouth half full.

"Your cooking really is the best Rin." stated Shima, waving his hand around for seconds.

"This is nothing, you should try his Sukiyaki." the younger twin commented, "It's easily the greatest thing in the world." this comment making Rin blush a bright pink.

"It's not that good." laughed Rin, pushing the attention away.

"You have to make me some one day!" shouted the blonde streaked teen, only making the half-demon's blush turn a brighter red.

"Group photo!" Shiemi shouted as everyone grouped up, a small boy who she found running down the beach holding onto the camera.

"Ready?" he asked.

"Yeah!" Shiemi squeaked.

"Oi, Rin... Chin up." whispered Izumo so that only Rin could hear.

"Cheese." commented the boy behind the camera.

Everyone smiled and yelled out 'Cheese' as the photo snapped, Rin and his classmates jumping around laughing and smiling, Rin turned to see that Izumo was smiling at him, giving him a reassuring look. Bon and Shima talking over to the side as Miwa and Shiemi started talking about how they both want to taste more of Rin's cooking.

* * *

Arriving back at the academy everyone let out a yawn, Rin stood off of the train with a very sleepy and tuckered out familiar on his head. As everyone else jumped off the train, it took off behind them. Everyone started walking back to the academy just as they came to the turn off.

"This is where we turn of." Yukio stated, looking at everyone. "Tomorrow is the same, so don't worry about going." Yukio turned and waved Shiemi goodbye as he started walking off towards the abandoned dorm.

"Here." Izumo passed a piece of paper to the half-demon, "It's my number, if you need anything... Send me a message, we can even hang out tomorrow if you want to..." the purple-haired girl just smiled.

"I would like that." Rin said with a smile as she started to walk away.

"He seems to be pretty tired." A voice called out from behind Rin, Bon was patting Blackie on the head. "Keep this one, his a good cook!" Bon teased and started to walk away. "Catcha later Okumura." signalled the older teen as he walked off. Leaving a huge crimson blush on Rin's face.

"Come on Nii-san!" Yukio yelled.

"Mmm, coming!" Rin ran off after his brother.

The twins walked into the dorm, setting their things to the side, Yukio let out a yawn as he went into their room, Rin sat the rest of his stuff down and grabbed a hold of his little cat.

"Do you want something to drink before we go to bed?" Rin questioned the familiar.

**'Please, I'm so tired...' **the little cat jumped down from Rin's hands and dashed towards the kitchen, **'Ukobach, we're home!'**

"Hey Ukobach, could you get some water for Blackie, thanks!" Rin called out as he walked down the hall. "Yukio, I'm gonna have a shower." the older twin just walked down the hall into the bathroom and shut the door. The half-demon stood in the shower as the fresh water ran through his hair, playing through his thoughts.

'I don't care if you're gay, straight or bi...' water splashing against his hair, he jumped out of the shower and dried him self off. Walking down the hall, Rin called out to Blackie and signalled him that it was time for bed.

"Blackie, bedtime... Night Ukobach." the half-demon called out, Blackie dashed out of the kitchen and ahead of his master. Rin strolled into his room and saw that Yukio had passed out onto his bed already. Rin folded out his sheets and got inside and started to go to sleep.

**'Night Rin.' **the little jumped up and wriggled his way into the groove of Rin's legs and fell asleep.

"Night Blackie" Rin commented before flipping off the light and going to sleep.

* * *

Okayy, so hey guys this is my third attempt at writing a Fanfic, the other two just seemed dodgy and I didn't like them, so I made this in hope that its actually better... I'm happy with it so far and its definitely a lot longer.

I would like to make a huge thanks to miss Scarlet-sama and her motivational work, lots of love Scarlet. *hi-five sound effect* don't forget to go check out her work if you haven't she is amazing and her stories just as amazing! There may be some mistakes in this so if there are please tell me, I was getting tired cause it was really early in the morning when I finished it haha.

And as much as I would like to say they are... Rin and all of the other characters from Blue Exorcist do not belong to me, they belong to fabulous Kazue Kato.

And that concludes this chapter, if you actually liked this crap please don't forget to review, thanks again... Lots of love, iKumori.


	2. True Friends

Chapter 2~

**'Your gay, that's disgusting!'** Bon shouted.

"I never chose to be like this!" the half-demon screamed.

**'I can't believe... My own brother...' **the younger twin sighed.

"Wait, plea-" starting to panic Rin felt tears rolling against his cheeks, "Don't leave me again!"

**'I can't believe I called you a friend...' **stated the pink-haired teen.

**'You should just die!' **snapped Miwa.

"I didn't want this to happen..." collapsing to his knee's the tears just continued to flow. "Please... Don't go." sobbed the half-demon

**'I feel like I have been violated...' **chuckled the blonde streaked teen.

**'That's a good one Bon!' **Miwa fell into a fit of laughter pointing toward the half-demon.

**'You deserve all you get Demon!' **yelled Shiemi.

Everyone pointed and laughed at the half-demon who was now rolling around on the ground, pulling his arms against his stomach, hugging him self. Rin's tears didn't stop as the laughter filled the air and clinged to the older twins thoughts.

"Nii-san wake up!" Yukio screamed, panic tainting his voice.

**'Rin, get up!'** the little cat jumping around, **'You're scaring me, wake up!'** Blackie started to shake.

"Nii-san, come on!" the younger twin just pushing against his brothers shoulders, trying to wake him.

Rin was rolling around in his sheets, his eyes covered in tears while he slept. The half-demon making small noises that sounded like that of pain. His younger brother panicking along with the familiar whom was practically jumping up and down on his master. Just as they thought they would need to call a hopsital, Rin's eyes sprung open and automatically the half-demon pushed him self up and backed against the corner of his bed. Covering his eyes with his hands and pulling knees close.

"Nii-san!" a sign of relief crossing his brothers face, "Are you ok?" he questioned.

"Huh." Rin turned to see his brother, "Yeah..." he mumbled getting up.

**'Rin, your nightmares are getting worse.' **the small cat commented with a scared look.

"Come down stairs, you might want to have something to drink and eat..." the younger twin commented with a worrisome stare.

"Yeah, sure..." huffed the half-demon, wiping the tears from his eyes.

The group went into the food-hall where Rin ate some food that Ukobach made for him before hand, also drinking his water, before realising his brother was staring directly at him, making him uncomfortable. Blackie also rubbing his body against his masters leg.

"Nii-san, do you want to tell me what happened?" a helpless look plagued against his face.

"No, it's ok... You have a mission today, I'll be fine." the older twin looking toward his brother, "You should go, I have Blackie here to look after me."

"Okay... Call me if you need anything..." Yukio stated before waltzing out the door.

**'Rin...'** the small cat pouncing onto his lap, **'What one was it this time?'**

"It was the same thing as yesterday..." the older twin just staring blankly at the bowl in front of him."

**'Rin listen to me... It is a just a dream, you torturing your self is the only reason this is happening' **Blackie staring into his masters eyes, **'You should send Izumo a message.'**

"That's an idea." the half-demon took the piece of paper from the counter, from which Izumo gave to Rin the day before. Grabbing his phone he sent a message to the purple-haired teen.

_To: Izumo, eyebrows._

_Hey Izumo, it's Rin... Could you come over?_

_From: Okumura, Rin._

After a little wait, Rin felt a vibration coming from his phone, turning to see that the message was from Izumo.

_From: Izumo, eyebrows._

_Yeah sure, I'll be there shortly._

_To: Okumura, Rin._

Rin felt happy that he had a friend that knew how he felt. Walking into the Kitchen, Rin started to prepare a bento box for his brother, the half-demon grabbing a piece of paper and writing down a message for the younger twin.

"_Hey Yukio, I'm going out, your food is in the fridge, pre-cook it for atleast 10 minutes before eating."_

* * *

_**Knock-Knock-Knock**_

"Anyone home!" called a familiar voice, Rin walked toward the door opening to see his classmate, "Hey, you look horrible..."

"That's a nice greeting." chuckled the half-demon, "Blackie come on, we're going out." shortly after the small cat dashed between their legs.

"Where did you want to go?" questioned the purple-haired teen.

"Anywhere but here, I feel claustrophobic here..." huffed the taller teen.

"I know a place we can go." Izumo stated with a smile.

The two walked down the main road toward the academy, Izumo peering at her classmate trying to see if he was ok. Coming toward a gate to a small park where the purple-haired teen sat down on the grass to lean against a tree. Rin stood idle as he looked upon his friends face. Finally sitting down he held his familiar close.

"So how're you?" Izumo commented.

"I feel horrible, I haven't told anyone, aside from Blackie, but I have been having Nightmares about 'it'..." the half-demon turning towards the small cat in his grasp.

"Nightmares?" repeated the shorter teen.

"Yeah, I sometimes wake up in a full sweat, trying to catch my breath... I woke up this morning in tears as well... Which is new..." the older twin now running his hand against the length of Blackie's body.

"Hmmm, how long has this been going on for?" questioned his classmate.

"Since we got back from Kyoto; about a month..." letting out a sigh, Rin turned his gaze toward Izumo, "I'm sorry I shouldn't have bothered you... I'm just being stupid..."

"Wait what?" Izumo gave the half-demon a puzzled stare, "You're not being stupid and you don't have anything to apologise for..." she huffed. "You want to tell me what happens in these nightmares?"

"Lately it's been the same one over and over, Bon and everyone else all calling me disgusting, how I should just die... Then they all point and laugh at me while I cry..." the half-demon letting out a tear that falls against his familiars fur. "Sorry Blackie..." lowering his head he covered his face with his hand. Izumo had never seen her new friend cry, she reached across and hugged the other, keeping him close.

**'Rin, please don't cry.'** the small cat moving him self against his masters chest, pushing his temple against the older twins chin.

"Well you need to remember that it is just a dream." the purple-haired teen commented pulling her self back to hold onto her classmates hand and rubbing her thumb against his palm. "You have people here for you when you're upset... Just look at him, he is always looking after you." the midnight blue haired teen moving his hand from his eyes to see Blackie.

**'Unfortunately he doesn't feed me much!' **teased the small cat turning to meow at Izumo.

"Hmm, guess I'm just overreacting." a smile instantly shown on the older twins face.

"He loves you more than anything." chuckled the smaller teen.

**'Not really, he is a close second, catnip wine is the best!' **the small familiars tails waving against his masters face, still staring at the other he meowed making her laugh.

"I love him very much." a giggle running across his face as he scruffed his hand against the small cat, making him jump.

Rin and Izumo laughed as Blackie made a few funny noises, both of the teens teasing the small cat.

"So how long have you liked him?" questioned the purple-haired teen.

"I have liked him for a long time, I started developing feelings for him after he gave me this." the half-demon pointing at the hair clip that was clipped against his forehead.

"That was a while ago?" commented the smaller teen.

"Yeah, I didn't think much of it at first, like it was just a phase... But after he said we were friends in Kyoto I haven't stopped thinking about him..." Rin commented with a bright pink blush.

"That is just to cute." teased the purple-haired teen.

"W-what are you talking about." mumbled the teen, his blush turning cherry red.

"Nothing!" she said giggling, lifting her hands into the air, as if she was innocent.

"Anyway, enough about me... What about you... You and Shima seem to be getting close!" snapped the older twin with a grin.

"Well... I actually gave him my number yesterday..." a sigh leaving the end of her sentence.

"You what!" the half-demon stared at his friend, trying to hold back a laugh.

"The thing is that when I gave you my number yesterday, he must have seen, he started to cry about how I hated him, so I gave him my number just to shut him up..." Izumo let out a pained noise as the demon looked at her as if he was confused.

"And how is that working out for you?" questioned her classmate.

"Have a look for your self..." she commented chucking Rin her phone as she turned to lay against the grass."

"Lets see here..." mumbled the half-demon as he checked through messages on her phone from Shima.

_From: Shima, Renzou._

_Hey, Kamiki-san... Do you want to go on a date ^^?_

_To: Kamiki, Izumo._

"Wow, what're you gonna say?" the half-demon stared down at his classmate with a blank stare.

"I already said yes." commented the purple-haired with a red blush visible against her cheeks.

"I didn't think you liked him?" a puzzled look crossed the half-demon's face.

"At first I thought he was just a pervert..." she huffed.

"He isn't a pervert?" the older twin finally moving over to lay down next to his classmate, his tail waving around in front of him.

"Well he is, but... He is really nice... Yesterday when we were at the beach, we were in the water and we kind of just started talking about our families, he asked where I was from and why I was in Cram school, stuff like that..." the purple-haired teen commenting letting out a smile. "Then when I was heading off toward the girls dorm, he said he had a great time talking to me."

"'That is just to cute.'" the half-demon teased chuckling evilly.

"Sh-shut up." grinned the smaller teen with a crimson red blush.

"Awwwwwww." pouted the older twin, "You never told me, why did you came to Cram school?" he questioned.

"It's much like yours, I'm just don't talk about it." stated the smaller teen, sitting up staring at a bunch of kids playing around some distance from the group. Her hair brushing against her forrid, covering her left eye.

**'Rin, she is in pain, I can sense it... Maybe you shouldn't.' **the small cat jumping into the purple-haired teens lap. Rin turning his gaze from Blackie to his classmate.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to... I understand." the older twin commented also sitting up, turning to see that Izumo was now patting his familiar.

"It's alright... I'll tell you." she turned toward the half-demon with her hands still on Blackie, whom was now purring against her chest. "It was about four months before we started Cram school... My temple, Meiju of the Shrine Maiden was attacked by a goddess of the underworld... My mother had lead a team into nest of vampires that were plaguing our village. But they had no Idea that there was a higher power at command..."

"Higher power?" the half-demon repeated as he stared as his friend.

"It was the goddess of pain, Lydia... she possessed my mother and to what I expect happened, killed everyone in her party. No one realised that she was possessed, but she came back to the temple with her clothes stained in blood, screaming at us "Some thing's wrong with me, I killed them... I killed them!" she yelled for hours, my father had tried to calm her down, but then she was repossessed... I watched as the demon inside her killed my father. She tried to kill me as well, but my sister defended me, she pushed me out of the way and told me to run." tears had started to form against the tip of the small girls eyes. "As I ran away a fire flew up and was seen from all over the village..." the tears stained her cheeks as she continued with the story. "When I came back the temple, it was rubble... I found my mother half-dead and laying under a plank of wood. When I ran over to her she told me that she was sorry for everything... She wished that she could of seen me grow up and she died in my hands... I swore revenge on Lydia... So I came here..."

"I'm so sorry, I shouldn't of asked..." the half-demon almost crying him self as he listened to the story.

"It's alright Rin, it's better I talk about it then keeping it bottled up." the teen turning to grin at her classmate. "Anyway onto happier topics..." wiping the tears away with her hand, she continued to pat the small cat.

"Yeah..." the teen faked a smile, scratching the back of his head, feeling her pain. 'She is just like me...' the half-demon thought.

"I think that you and Bon might be batting for the same team." she turned towards Rin with a plain stare.

"Huh?" the last comment making the half-demon confused.

**'Gay you stupid...' **teased the small cat, who was glaring at his master with one eye open. Still purring from the warmth, that was Izumo's body.

"Oh right, how do you know that?" the same confused look still visible on the older twins face.

"What?" a blank stare fixed on her face as she looked at Rin, "You really have no clue, do you?"

"What?" Rin said dumbfounded.

"You don't notice the way he looks at you, you're not the only one that acts like a school girl when use two talk..." Izumo waved her hand around only to place it back underneath her chin. "I honestly think he likes you aswell Rin."

"There is no way Bon's gay." a bright pink blush visible on the half-demon's cheeks.

"I don't know... I started to think he was when he gave you that." pointing at Rin's hair clip she giggled.

"What about it?" Rin commented rubbing his fingers against the metal on the clip.

"Before and after giving it to you, he had such red cheeks, he was blushing out of control... He even turned away so you wouldn't be able to look into his eyes!" she giggled. "I must admit, it was really cute."

"Wow, now that I think about it he was to!" the half-demon couldn't help but blush, his cheeks turning a brighter red.

"Maybe you should ask him out on a date." chuckled the purple-haired teen as she winked at the half-demon with her tongue poked out.

**'I'm surrounded by school girls' **Blackie teased, licking his paw to clean him self.

The pair giggled and chuckled with each other as they told each other stories, some about Cram school some about completely random crap. Rin felt that Izumo was his first real friend, she knew pretty much everything about him and visa-versa he knew everything about her. After a while they decided that they would go and grab something to eat. On the way to small Cafe, they saw the Kyoto trio that were inside. Shima ran over to Izumo as the door closed behind them, Rin however kept walking toward the others who were sitting at the counter.

"Hey Okumura-kun." smiled the short bald teen with his mouth half full off sushi.

"Hey Okumura." commented the blonde streaked teen, with a bright pink blush.

"Hey guys, what's cooking?" the half-demon asked, as he noticed that Bon actually was blushing, in turn made himself blush, just as bright a pink.

"What your cooking, I want some." Miwa chuckled.

"We just came into town for a bit of fun, Shima said he wanted to buy a suit before his date." Bon grinned as he motioned the group to stare over towards the lover birds at the front of the shop.

"I really can't see that working out, Shima is a perve and Izumo is to manly for him." Miwa laughed as he turned his attention to the older twin.

"I don't know, they might suprise you." Rin smiled as he turned his eyes towards the older teen. Making Bon smile.

"To true." stated the blonde streaked teen.

"Hey sweety, what can I get you?" a staff member asked, breaking the stare between the two.

"Oh, umm, could I get two chicken and salad rolls please." Rin stated as he gave the lady a smile.

"Sure thing honey, that will be $12, it might be a few minutes aswell, if that's ok?" questioned the lady.

"No problem, thanks." commented Rin handing the money over, turning back around to see that Izumo and Shima were still talking.

"I'm going to go wait outside, Blackie wasn't aloud in." started the half-demon, "Oh!" he snapped. "I almost forgot, excuse me could I also get a raw seafood kebab?"

"No problem, $1 thanks" the lady smiled as the elder twin gave her the money and started to walk back outside.

"Wait up, I'll come with you." Bon commented as he followed swiftly behind.

**'Woah, that looks awesome!'** the little black cat jumped around as he started to eat the seafood kebab that sat in his masters hand.

"I think he likes it." stated the blonde streaked teen as he smiled, making the half-demon blush.

"Yeah he is just a bit spoilt." Rin commented, his tail waving around out of control.

**'Barely!' **commented the small cat, now chewing down the last of the kebab.

"Aparantly his not the only one that's excited." Bon teased as he tugged at his hand.

"Oh god, I'm so sorry!" Rin had a crimson blush on his face as he realised his tail had wrapped it self against his classmates hand, it was tangled right up the length of his arm.

"It's ok." chuckled the older teen with a blush.

Rin putting his hands on the others arm as he peeled the tail from his friend, making the blondes face turn a darker red. The tail whipped back and waved around behind him.

"I'm sorry, it has a mind of its own, I swear." the half-demon now looking at his classmate.

"It's ok Rin." commented the blonde streaked teen, only to realise that he used the half-demon's first name, making the pair blush beyond control. They just stared at each other and neither of them backed down as Shima and the others started walking out of the Cafe.

"Get a room!" the pink-haired teen teased, making Izumo and Miwa laugh.

**'THAT'S PRICELESS!'** screamed the familiar making Rin turn towards him. The small cat now spazzing all over the hard ground.

"Leave them alone." commented the purple-haired teen with a smile, recovering from her laugh.

"It's not like that!" snapped the elder teen as he turned away. While Rin did the same thing turning the opposite direction.

"I'm joking Bon, it's alright." Shima said comfortingly.

The group now talking among each other, Izumo and Rin eating their rolls that the lady gave them. Shima and Bon talking over to a side as Miwa started to play with the now bloated cat. The Kyoto group started walking back to their dorm as Rin and Izumo paced back toward their own dorms.

"I'll see you tomorrow at school Rin." smiled the purple-haired teen.

"Yeah cya and thanks for today." replied the half-demon with a smile.

Rin approached the door to his dorm, as he opened the door, he noticed that Shiemi's shoes were parked against the shelf. Rin took off his bag and sat it on the ground taking off his own shoes, as he walked up the main hall as Blackie dashed straight up the stairs into the kitchen.

"I'm back!" the half-demon yelled as it echoed through-out the halls. "Yukio?" he continued.

"In here Nii-san!" called out Yukio from the food-hall.

"Hey Rin!" shouted Shiemi with a smile.

"Hey Shiemi, what's up?"

"Yuki is helping me with my homework. I'm so far behind..." pouted the blonde girl.

"You're not that far behind, look, you just need to finish this page and your done." stated the younger twin as he pointed at the paper on the table.

"Oh ok, well I'm gonna have a shower, could you make sure that Blackie has some water. Tell him to come into the room if he becomes annoying." Rin said as he started to walk off down the hall.

"Ok Nii-san." the brunette teen commented.

'He really did blush, there is no way his gay...' the teen playing through the events of the day, he brought a smile to his face as he remembered the blush that stained his crushes cheeks. Jumping into the shower, he washed his face and his hair. His hair now soaked and covering his eyes, the half-demon made him self blush as he cleaned his tail, remembering how it had wrapped around the others arm. 'What does this mean though, does he actually like me?' the teen puzzled in his thoughts decided that it would be best to wait until he knew for sure before asking.

Jumping out of the shower the half-demon dried him self, tail and all. He got into his pyjamas and washed his teeth. He left the bathroom and trotted into his room and sat on his bed, pulling out a photo from below the pillow. Lifting up the photo making the demon laugh. The photo was taken just as they left Kyoto, Rin stood at the front as his friends all stood behind him making the shapes of letters that read out "S-A-T-A-N." Rin put the photo back and lifted up his sheets as he snuggled back into them and fell asleep.

* * *

Omg, I just have to say that this is by far my favourite chapter so far... I was reading some of my reviews and I was just so happy, I was thinking for almost the whole day on what to do for this chapter. I decided on the fact that I wanted to make this a fairly long fanfic. I don't want there to be two gay relationships though. I find it becomes tedious with two gay relationships it tends to repeat to much in my opinion... In saying that I still like reading them *waves at Scarlett-sama* As use have all probably found out, Shima and Izumo seem to be getting close aswell... BUT DONT WORRY! I wont be putting anything reguarding bedroom time about them, that's a big no no even for me lol.

I will probably try and type out more of the next chapter when I get time, I'm just trying to figure out what to write cause as use have probably noticed there is a lot of text in one chapter haha!

Now about the Izumo story, I don't know about anyone else but this puzzled me so much, I really wanted to find out what Izumo's story was so I decided to make something up reguarding the only picture that we really saw about her past. Which was a lady that had short purple hair with a similar looking face to hers... I thought that of her mothers so I put that in... Tell me what you think if you thought it was bad/good I would like to know what use thought.

Also I would like to thank NiteMareB4XMAS for reviewing my story, along with Scarlett-sama, I never thought that either of you would say anything on it since you two are such amazing writers... I already told Scarlett but I love the work use guys do and its just so inspiring reading what you guys come up with. I really hope that use like this chapter as much as I did.

That's pretty much all from me, same as last time, read and review, I love reading the reviews it makes me so happy. Also If you see a mistake please add that there I would hate to have a boo-boo somewhere in this.

THANKS, lots of love iKumori... I mean Dylan, because you guys are just awesome enough to know my name now :P


	3. The Date?

Chapter 3~

**'You deserve all you get Demon!' **yelled Shiemi.

"I don't understand, why are you doing this to me!" screamed the half-demon.

**'What do you mean why!' **growled Shima.

**'You're the Son of Satan!' **snapped Miwa.

**'No one will ever love a demon!'** spat the blonde streaked teen.

Rin opened his eyes, realising he was in a sweat. It was only early in the morning. The half-demon sitting up to see that his younger brother was still asleep. Standing up, he paced down the main hall and into the kitchen. Opening the fridge the older twin grabbed the juice, shutting the fridge to turn and walk up to the roof. The half-demon now sitting down on the roof at his favourite spot, where he could look at the town. Rin grabbed his legs and pulled them close as he continued to contain his thirst. Looking over the whole town, the stars still brightly shining above him, only to notice that the sun was creeping up, over the horizon.

**'Rin...' **yawned the small black cat, **'Why are you up so early?' **Blackie now sitting next to his master to keep him company. Folding his tails in and laying down to look out at the town.

"Couldn't sleep." stated the midnight blue-haired teen, his eyes still fixed against the town.

**'You woke me up thundering through the house.' **Blackie commented falling back into another loud yawn.

"Sorry." the half-demon said rubbing his palm against the familiars back, making him purr.

The two sat branched atop of the dorm as the sun continued to rise, the older twin noticing that it's almost time to get ready for Cram school. The midnight blue-haired teen stood up and started to walk downstairs to get back into the kitchen, before realising his brother was already in the food-hall eating breakfast.

"Mornin..." the half-demon said, rubbing the back of his head.

"Good morning Nii-san, nightmares again?" questioned the younger twin.

"Yeah." Rin sighed, grabbing his food from the counter from which Ukobach made breakfast. The half-demon waving a thankyou toward the kitchen-demon as he sat back down with his brother.

"Do you want to tell me about it?" Yukio asked, shoving another spoonful of oatmeal in his mouth. The younger staring at his brother with a worrisome gaze.

"I'm going to go get ready." the half-demon said, ignoring his brother as he got up to place his dishes back on the counter.

"Nii-san, why wont you tell me?" the younger now wondering what he had done wrong.

"It's nothing, really." lied the older now starting to wander down the hall-way to get his things ready for school.

"You're only making it worse, not talking about it!" shouted the brunette haired teen, just so that his older brother could hear.

'It's better I talk about it than keep it bottled up.' the words of his friend re-running in his mind, the demon turned around and blankly stared back down the hall from where he just came. The half-demon played through his mind thinking as to whether or not he should tell his brother about his nightmares. "Well umm..." the older twin now walking back to the food-hall sitting back at the table across from his brother.

"Nii-san?" the younger now staring at his brother in complete curiocity.

"You wouldn't leave me no matter what right?" Rin turned his head away, so that he could avoid eye contact with his brother.

"Well yeah ofcourse... Are you going to tell me what's wrong?" the brunette stared at the older twin as the still confused look plagued his face.

"I don't know how to say this... This is really hard to talk about..." the half-demon turned his eyes back towards the other as his eyes started to water. Tears forming at the rims of the olders eyes.

"Nii-san, yo-" the younger getting cut off as he saw his brothers tears roll down his face. Yukio much like everyone else in the half-demon's life knew it was of rare occurance that anyone would find him in such state.

"I like..." snuffed the midnight blue-haired teen.

"Like?" Yukio turned his head slightly as his brother was snuffling and sniffing.

"Guys..." the older teen wiping his hand against his face as he examined his brothers reaction.

"What?" the brunette teen now giving his brother a weird look.

"I'm gay..." the half-demon pulled his hands back against the table as he waited for a real response.

"I already knew Nii-san." Yukio laughed as he pushed his glasses up.

"W-what, how!" snapped the older twin. His face tained a bright pink.

"I have been living with you for how long?" questioned the younger teen as he rolled his eyes with a smile, "I thought you were gay from the moment you and Suguro-kun started flirting with each other. I didn't want to say anything cause I thought I would offend you."

"Wow..." chuckled the midnight blue-haired teen, a smile crossing his face and he stared down. The teen thinking how it was so amazing that the two people that knew had completely different reactions to what was expected.

"I'm still kind of confused though, what does this have to do with your nightmares?" questioned the younger teen.

"Oh, well..." the half-demon sighed as he turned back to his brother. "I'm pretty much being abused by everyone telling me that I'm disgusting for being..." not wanting to say it out loud he looked at the other. Yukio just nodded gesturing that he knew what he meant. "It's pretty much like when everyone found out I was the son of satan, no one wanted to know me or be near me." the older twin said trying to keep the other from finding out who his crush was.

"Well it's just a dream but I can buy some medication for you if you like?" the brunette stated, drinking his water.

"Yeah that would be great... Thanks Yukio."

The two prepared them selfs and got into the proper clothes ready for school, Yukio getting into his Exorcist uniform while his brother, got into the normal school clothes, black denim jeans, white dress shirt and and blazer, the necktie loosly falling down from his neck and his shirt untucked for his normal look, leaving his tail out in the air.

* * *

The two brothers walking out of their dorm toward the school, Yukio set off on another direction for Rin's teacher was Shura this morning as the brunette haired teen had to make preperations for other duties. Rin walked into Cram school as he saw that Izumo was seated at her normal spot along with the other Kyoto trio whom sat at the back bunched together.

"Hey Rin!" glistened the little blonde at the front of the class.

"Oh, morning Shiemi." commented the half-demon.

"Rin!" whispered Izumo, pointing at the seat next to her. Rin obeying the order sat down next to the purple-haired teen as leaned against the other so that only he could hear. "Could you help me with something after school?" the teen instantly turning away blushing as she saw Shima smiling in their direction.

"Sure?" the half-demon turning around to see Shima and the others glaring at the two, "Oh, is it regarding your date?" the midnight blue-haired teen commented not thinking to keep it to him self.

"RIN!" a crimson blush showing on her cheeks.

"Oh, sorry." giggled the teen with a half-heartedly grin.

The pair giggling and talking strategy for the date from which Izumo is to be on in a few hours with the boy he sat not even three metres away. While Shima had his eyes focused on the purple-haired teen, Miwa and Bon talked a bit in private them selves.

"Maybe I should say something." blushed the blonde streaked teen.

"You definitely should, It's so obvious that he likes you..." Miwa commented with a sigh.

"I wish you two would just ask each other out already, it's beyond obvious that he likes you Bon, just say something!" snapped the pink-haired teen turning back to his friends. "If you wont ask him, atleast do go do to a movie or something, do something tonight. It's saturday tomorrow so we don't have to go to school..." Shima pushed, as Miwa nodded with all of what the other was saying.

"Do it already!" the bald teen just pushed at his friend who was almost in a sweat.

"I'm so nervous, I can't do it..." Bon pushed back as he finally got back onto his seat. Staring down at his two friends whom were now giving him a blank stare.

"Your hopeless, I'm doing this for you..." the pink-haired stated standing up. Bon watched as his best friend started to walk over to the giggling pile that was Izumo and Rin. His friend now talking to the others as he noticed Rin turn and look at directly at him with pink cheeks, making him blush a darker red.

"Oi Bon, you and Rin are going to see a movie tonight." Shima smiled as he starting walking back over to where the blonde streaked teen and Miwa were sitting. Bon's face a crimson red, he looked at his friend and noticed that Bon looked as if he was about to feint. "Don't say I never do anything for you!" winked the pink-haired as he sat back in his seat.

"I-I... I'm going on a d-date with Rin." stuttered the blonde streaked teen as he held back his temptation to hit the teen that sat in front of him, only to realise that Rin was staring at him with a bright red blush. Bon just gasped and hid his face as he turned away so that the half-demon couldn't see his face.

Everyone in the class interrupted in the fragile moment as Shura waltz in and started to teach the class, each corner of the room completely distracted from what just happened moments before.

"What does this mean!" Rin practically screamed in to his best friends ear as she giggled, smiling at the other. "What do I do, stop teasing me!" snapped the half-demon.

"Ok, calm down." chuckled the purple-haired teen, "This obviously means that their in the same situation we're in." Rin just gave her a weird look as she sighed. "I'll spell it out for you... Bon is gay and he is afraid of what you will think of him!"

"Oh... my... god..." the half-demon just stared at the ground with his finger twisting the locks in his hair, the teen repeated these words in silent as he began to blush feircly, turning back over to his crush he saw that the other was also staring directly at him. Rin let out a squeak as he turned away coving his face.

The class felt like it was going so slow, both Rin and Bon constantly looking at each other with blushes. Before they knew it the class was over, Rin and Izumo grabbed their stuff and fled the room as fast as possible while the Kyoto trio just sat back.

"Bon, come on... We have to find something nice for you to wear on your 'date'" teased Shima, winking at the blonde streaked teen.

* * *

"Okay, what about this Rin?" the purple-haired girl turned showing a pair of short-cut dark blue jeans, that she matched with a green double shirt, with a black underlay. The chest part of the shirt wrote, downwards in black and a lighter green, 'Free as the wind'."

"Woah that looks awesome, I think I might get that." the half-demon let out a smile as he turned back toward his friend, "Have you picked anything out your self yet?" he questioned his classmate.

"Uh, not yet... I have no idea what to wear!" she huffed... "I have..." she turned away... "Never been on a date before..." a bright pink blush covering her cheeks.

"So you think I'm the pro?" teased the midnight blue-haired teen.

"That's a good point." giggled the purple-haired teen.

"This is nice, it looks more you than anything." making his classmate turn her attention to the clothes he was pointing at. It was a short denim skirt with a frilly purple cardigan and a light pink shirt that sat underneath.

"You know me to well..." the purple-haired teen smiled.

Izumo and Rin went to the cashier and payed for their things before heading back to Rin's dorm to get ready. Shima said that he would be at Rin's dorm to pick her up at about 7:00pm and that Bon would pick up Rin at 7:30pm for their movie fifteen minutes later. Rin got into his clothes as Izumo was in the bathroom getting her self ready. Rin started to question Izumo about where she was going while they waited, even though she had no idea her self either. Rin told Blackie about what had happened, the small black cat just laughed at his misfortune.

* * *

_**Knock-Knock-Knock**_

"I'll get it!" Rin yelled running to the door. Flinging the door open he shooed Izumo away so that Shima couldn't see her. "Hey Shi-" the teens mouth almost dropping. "Shima your hot!" chuckled the half-demon blushing a bright pink.

"Haha, thanks, you're looking pretty spiff your self!" the pink-haired giggled scratching the back of his head. He was wearing a white suit with a black red tie, his hair brushed and spiked into a fau hawk hair-style. "Bon come on, don't be shy!" the teen turning to grab Bon whom was hiding out of sigh from his crush. The blonde haired teen just nodded and walked in. He was wearing blue jeans with a cream coloured long sleeve, both hands tucked deep into his pockets.

"Hey, you look nice." Bon commented looking at Rin, making him blush.

"Not as nice as you." stated the half-demon before realising what he just said, "I mean uh, you ummm..." a crimson red blush rubbed against his face, as Shima ruined the delicate moment.

"So where is Kami-" questioned the pink-haired teen. Turning to realise she was standing at the top of the stairs. "Woooah, Kamiki-san your beautiful!" a colour much like his own hair residing on his face.

"Thanks." Izumo slowly walked down the stairs, a red blush tainting her cheeks. "You look really nice to Shima."

After some bickering between the couples, Shima and Izumo left for their date. Silence filled the room as Bon and Rin sat waiting for the other to say something. As the time for the others to finally head on off for their own date neared.

**'Someone pull his strings, his not talking.' **commented Blackie with a smile. **'Rin, say something, he is obviously really nervous...' **

"So uhm.." cut off by one another.

"Oh, you first." the blonde streaked teen blushed.

"What're we going to see?" asked the teen, Rin didn't want to admit it but he would of rathered something else other than a movie.

"Umm, I kind of wanted to ask you if you wanted to go somewhere else..." Bon just looked up and glanced at the other... "I mean if you want to go to the movies we-"

"I was hoping we could go somewhere else, movies doesn't really do it for me." said the midnight blue-haired teen cutting in.

"Good, I thought I was the only one that had the thought of thinking a movie for a date being a bad idea." laughed the older teen.

"Yeah, so where do you want to go?" questioned the half-demon with a curious look on his face.

"I know a place where they have really nice food, if you want to go out for dinner?" the blonde streaked teen asked his classmate as Rin gave him a big smile.

"That sounds great."

* * *

Bon and Rin walked down the main road and into the city as they came to the front of a small building called 'Vinoteca'. The younger teen had heard of the place before but had never been. The two walked inside and sat at a table as they ordered their dinner, they sat across from each other at a window side table close to the front door. Rin ordered Sukiyaki and a range of vegetables coated in a dressing he hadn't heard off before, while Bon ordered a Teriguchi Roll with herb leaves and salad to the side.

"So, how is your meal?" questioned the blonde streaked teen.

"Have a taste, it's really nice!" commented the teen, shoving a fork near the others mouth only for him to reach out and take the whole lot in his mouth making the half-demon laugh.

"Here have some of this." Bon forwarding his own food to his crush.

"No, that's yours!" snapped the younger teen with a smile.

"I had some of yours, atleast have some of mine." the blond streaked teen waving the fork in front of his crush's face. Then without hesitation the half-demon wrapped his mouth around the fork. Bon gave the other a questionable face. "What do you think?"

"Mmmmhmmm." a noise coming from the younger teens mouth like he was unsure. "This tastes funny." chuckled Rin as he almost spat it onto the table, sending Bon into a fit of laughter.

"Here, use this." the older teen giving him a napkin to wash his face.

"_**Ladies and Gentleman, we would like to announce our dancefloor is now open. Don't forget to get up and shake it!" **_a man from behind the counter stated over the PA, then suddenly a song came on that both the teens knew.

(LISTEN TO THIS AS YOU READ THIS PART: .com/watch?v=YUJP9Zt5ZaE)

_The Sun goes down, _

"I love this song!" shouted the half-demon.

_The Stars come out,_

"So do I." his classmate standing up to reach his hand out toward his crush. "My universe, will never be the same~" the blonde streaked teen sang along with the song.

"I'm glad you came...~" mimed the younger teen standing up as a bright pink blush brushed against his cheeks grabbing onto the others hand.

The pair walked over to the dancefloor as Rin started to notice that people were giving them weird looks, he tried hiding his face against Bon's chest.

"New to being out?" questioned the older teen, only to be nodded at by the half-demon. "It's alright... I have been there." the two started to dance as Rin rested his head against the others chest. Bon putting his hand against the others back and resting his chin in the others hair.

_You cast a spell on me, _

_Spell on me._

_You hit me like the sky fell on me,_

_Fell on me._

_And I decided you look well on me,_

"Well on me~" Bon leaning down to whisper into Rin's ear. Making the younger teen blush. The taller now rubbing his hand against his back trying to get him to relax from the new experience.

_So lets go somewhere no-one else can see,_

_You and me._

_Turn the lights out now, _

Rin looked around to see that the lights around them had actually started to soften, he grabbed onto his crush's hand and swayed with him as they went flew around the dancefloor. The teen also noticed that his tail, was wrapped around his classmate, pulling them closer, which made Bon smile.

_Now I'll take you by the hand._

_Hand you another drink, _

_Drink it if you can, _

_Can you spend a little time, _

_Time is slipping away, _

Away from us so stay,

Stay with me I can make,

"Make you glad you came~" Rin stepped back as Bon mouthed the words of the song, making Rin's blush go cherry red. The blonde streaked teen wrapping his hands around the other as the other cry, making Bon grip the younger teen feel safe. As the song came to an end and Rin held tight against the others hand.

_I'm glad you came,_

_Glad you came... (came... came... came...)_

The song ended as everyone within the store got up to clap for the two, Rin's tears now staining his cheeks and the shirt that was attached to Bon. The half-demon pulled away as he saw the shirt he sent him self into a panic.

"Oh, I'm so sorry Bon!" commented the younger teen wiping away his tears.

"It's okay Rin, come with me... I want to take you somewhere." Bon grabbed onto his crushes hand and ran out the restaurant. The two ran back up the main road and down a foot path made of stone, surrounded by lots of different flowers.

"Here we are!" Bon commented, sitting down on the grass as he pat a spot next to him.

"What is it?" the half-demon looked at his crush with a confused look as he sat beside him, noticing that was now laying down. "Pretty..." a gasp left his mouth.

"I know right? Whenever I need to just relax, I come here." the blonde streaked teen pointed up as he crossed through all of the stars in the sky, and just to the side was a maple tree with placid pink leaves. "They say that the tree was a demon but it died a long time ago and the leaves just stayed pink. It's kind of sad but so beautiful at the same time." Bon turned to look at his crush, continuing to point at tree.

"Thats so amazing..."

Suddenly, Bon put his hand on the half-demon's cheeks to pull his face toward his own, planting a soft kiss on a very unexpected teen. Rin's eyes shot open as he realised what has happened, a bright pink on the cheeks. The midnight blue-haired fell into the kiss as his eyes closed as he felt Bon's embrace.

"I hope that wasn't to early?" questioned the older teen pulling away from the kiss. Making him self blush.

"I didn't to tell." teased the younger teen as he wrapped his hand around the others head and pulled him into an extremely passionate kiss.

The two layed down against the grass as Bon rubbed his hand across the others cheeks, Rin layed against his crush with his head placed on the blonde streaked teens chest.

"I guess this means we're a couple."

* * *

Omg omg omg omg that was just so much fun to write, I shed a tear of manlyness writing this... wait a second, it was barely manly it was stream fountain...

I have no words to describe what I just wrote... Now if you actually clicked on the link above where the song was about to start you might realise that they do things much like what is said in the song. I loved this song and I thought it just made their date perfect. The song is "Im Glad You Came." by "The Wanted."

Tell me what you think R&R and send me a reply, thanks guys...

Lots of love, Dylan!


	4. A Day Out

Chapter 4~

"Rin, wakey wakey." giggled the older teen as he poked at Rin's ribs making him shuffle aside and squint.

"B-bon?" Rin started to rub his eyes as he sat up glaring at the blonde. Bon just gave the younger a gleeful smile. "I'm home?" questioned the half-demon looking around the room.

"Yeah, I had to carry you home cause you fell asleep on me." stated the blonde streaked teen smiling at his classmate, Rin now giving Bon a weird stare.

"What time is it?"

"It's almost eleven... Dont you sleep enough in class?" teased Bon as he smiled.

"Sh-shut up." the midnight blue-haired teen blushed turning his gaze away.

"Shima said something about you having nightmares?" questioned Bon rolling his head back staring at the other.

"Past few weeks I have yeah." sighed the half-demon.

"Well I find that hard to believe."

"Why..?"

"When I carried you home you slept like a little princess." Bon teased.

"Whatever!" Rin snapped falling into a fit of laughter.

"What have you been having nightmares about?"

"You..." the half-demon looked away as a bright pink blush covered his cheeks.

"Gee, am I that much of an eyesore?" chuckled the older.

"What?" realising what the other meant, "Oh, no no!" giggled the younger.

"Ok then, you want to elaborate?"

"Well, It's kind of like when everyone found out I was the son of Satan."

"So you're alone?" Bon questioned.

"Yeah pretty much."

"Maybe you just smell bad?" commented the older trying to make a serious face.

"Oh really?" Rin commented trying to hold back a smile. "Do I smell like crap to you?" Rin leaned over so that Bon could take a wiff.

"Oh, I uhmm, I have to go now, you smell horrible." said Bon as he pinched his nose.

"You're a bastard you know that?" chuckled Rin.

"I didn't know that, no."

"My ribs are going to explode." the half-demon fell back holding in a laugh. "STOP MAKING ME LAUGH!"

"But you're so cute when you laugh."

"I'm many things, cute is not one of them."

"Yeah but smelly is." Bon said with a smirk.

"Oh god make it stop!" the half-demon's eyes watering from so much laughing.

"Do you want to do something today?" questioned the blonde streaked teen.

"Sure, what did you have in mind?" the teen replied, wiping away the tears.

"I was thinking we could go to the mall, Shima and Izumo are already there. Shima send me a message, something about a huge Exorcist festival." Bon replied brushing his hand against Rin's hair.

"Sure that sounds fun, I'll just get changed."

Rin stood up from his bed as Bon left the room to wait at the door, Rin got changed into some shorts and his favourite red shirt with a small picture of a cat on it_._ Bon still sitting at the door, he noticed that the little familiar was staring at him, meowing.

**'RIN DID USE KISS?'** Blackie asked as he continued to stare at Bon. Turning to the stairs he saw his master with a huge blush.

"Lets get out of here." the teen slowly walking down the stairs ignoring the small black cat that repeatedly turned and stared at the pair of them.

"Why are you blushing?" a smile on the olders face as he stood up.

"Blackie asked if we kissed." Rin's blush turning a darker red. Bon turned toward the small cat and laughed.

"It went something like this..." Bon stood up and turn Rin's cheek in his hand, leaning in to kiss the other.

"AHEM!" the two stopped to realise that Yukio was standing before them.

"He did it!" snapped the half-demon pointing at Bon.

"Well... I take it you guys had a good date." Yukio commented with a smile. Rin only showed his face to nod and then run toward the door. "Good, well Nii-san... I have a mission today, I wont be back till tomorrow.

"Okay then, Bon and I are going out, I'm taking Blackie with me so he isn't on his own." the teen turned to see that his cat was just sitting there staring at him.

**'You have so much to tell me...' **sighed the small cat before walking out the door. As Bon and Rin were soon to follow.

* * *

**'Rin my legs are sore, carry meeeee.' **moaned the small black cat, dragging his feet.

"Come here then." Rin sighed, bending down to pick up his familiar. The small black cat sat on his head. Bon turning toward the two he blushed.

"Don't go stealing him on me Blackie." giggled the blonde streaked teen.

**'Trust me, I wont steal him.' **yawned the black cat as Rin held in a laugh.

"What, what did he say?" a curious look aimed towards the other.

"He said to trust him and that he will not steal me." chuckled the midnight blue-haired teen.

"Haha, nice one Blackie." winked the older teen.

"Oi, Bon, Rin!" waved Shima.

"Yo." the blonde streaked teen said with a smile.

"RIN!" Izumo screamed as she lunged at her friend. Wrapping her hands around the other she noticed that Blackie almost had a heart-attack. "Sorry Blackie." chuckled the teen.

**'DAMN STRAIGHT WOMAN!' **the small cat let out a sigh like noise and cozzied him self back against his masters hair.

"Hey, I was wondering where you were." commented the half-demon, letting go off his classmate.

Everyone talked among them selves until Izumo grabbed onto Rin's hand and lead him toward a less populated area so that they could talk. Izumo started asking Rin all sorts of questions reguarding their date and how they didn't go to the movie. Shima and Bon also talked about their date.

"Ok so... Shima said that you guys never went to the movie?" questioned the teen with a huge smile. She motioned her hands as if she was trying to get Rin to spill the beans.

"Well uhmm... We ended up going to a restaurant instead." the half-demon commented, rubbing his elbow.

"And and and, did use do anything else?" her face bright and full of excitement in turn making Rin blush a bright pink.

"We went and sat under a tree and looked up at the stars and he told me a story about why the tree we sat next to had pink leaves. Then we uh, kind of ummm..." the blush on his cheeks turning crimson.

"You didn't!" laughed the purple-haired teen.

**'It was disgusting, I got a replay.' **meowed Blackie whom was still sitting atop his masters head.

"Yeah... We kissed, twice." the half-demon now looking over at his and Izumo's boyfriends, giggling.

"Wait so you kissed him?" the pink-haired teen looked at his best friend with a smile.

"Yeah, the mood just felt right..." laughed the older teen, "What about you, how was your date?"

"It was really great, we went to a small restaurant just outside the Academy called 'Lunch Box'. Then we went to a playground." continued the pink-haired teen.

"We talked as he pushed me on a swing, then he walked me home. We kissed and I went inside as he waved me goodbye." Izumo replied to the half-demon. "Once you actually get to know him."

"Her, she is a really nice person. Sure she has her agro moments but she really is a sensitive girl aswell." Shima smiled. "I hope hope that she."

"He likes me..." sighed the purple-haired teen.

"Oh my god, that is so adorable!" commented the midnight blue-haired teen with a smile, making the other blush.

The group walked around the mall to multiple small stalls where you could buy countless different items, trinkets, weapons and Holy in-scriptures. Bon found a Festus Bible used for Exorcising Trickster's and multiple other low level demons. Rin however just looked at all of the swords and excitement filled his tail wagged at every new cabinet. As the group were walking through the main Lobby a man spoke across the PA.

_The Talent show will be taking in all Exorcists that are willing to show their powers!_

Izumo ran over to the man and talked to him for some time, before running behind a tent. Shima ran through the crowd making room for Bon, Rin and himself to watch their friend perform. The tent folded out and revealed three Exorcists, with Izumo going first.

"Izumo you got this!" screamed the pink-haired teen.

"First name basis already?" questioned Rin, "You sly fox!" he snapped with a smile making Bon laugh.

"Yeah, she said that its about time." said Shima returning the smile.

_And now I welcome, Izumo Kamiki. Student from the Japanese Branch Exorcist school!_

"I humbly call upon the Gods of Harvest." everyone started to cheer as they felt the wind change directions. "I call down the nine prayers of Edin!" everyone around her jumping up and down. "Hear my plea and bind your Souls with mine!"

Suddenly the area puffs into a huge cloud of white dust, once it disappeared the crowd screamed and went absolutely mental.

_'It's the nine tails of the one and only, NINE TAILED FOX!" _Nine spirit fox's dancing around their master.

The three off to the side clap and the pink-haired screams out to get her attention.

"WOAH, THE HELL THATS AMAZING!" Rin screamed with excitement.

"When did she learn to do that!" Bon yelled following the other.

"Remind me never to get into a fight with her." Shima just stood straight, as a tear dropped from his face.

The festival went on for most of the day, the group just walked around playing all different sorts of games as the day flew by, Izumo and Shima left Bon and Rin, whom went back to the abandoned dorm.

* * *

Blackie jumped from his masters hands as he ran around in the house, Rin went into the food-hall and called out for Bon.

"Hey, do you want something to eat?" questioned Rin, rummaging through the pots and pans. "I'm so hungry!"

"Nah, I'm fine."

"Are you sure, you haven't eaten anything." Rin poked his head out from the counter window peering through at Bon.

"Yeah I'm sure."

"Mkay, suit your self." the half-demon commented moving his attention back to the kitchen.

Rin started making lots of different noises with pots and pans, Bon stood up from the food-hall table and walked over to the counter window to spy on the chef.

"What're you cooking?"

"I'm making Shrimp Scampi." Rin looked at Bon as he reached out and grabbing some pans from the pantry.

"What's that?"

"It's Shrimp." chuckled the younger teen.

"Really?" Bon smiled, "I honestly thought it would have had Chicken or something in it."

"And I thought you were smart." chuckled the half-demon.

"OI!" Bon's face flushed making the two laugh.

"Anyway, it's shrimp with garlic coated with parsley, at least that's how I make it." Rin started adding ingredients to a bowl ready for cooking.

"That sounds nice." replied the older, watching Rin peel the shells from the Shrimp.

"Are you sure you don't want any?" the half-demon turned and gave the other a questioning gaze.

"I'm fine!"

"Okay, ok." huffed the younger teen, melting the butter in the pan ready for the other ingredients.

"You never told me where you learnt to cook either." Bon leant further over the counter with his hand against his chin.

"I taught my self, no one at my monastery knew how to cook, so I took it upon my self." Rin commented dragging the last of the butter across the pan melting it down.

"You're so cute."

"I told you already I'm not cute!" snapped the younger.

"I still don't believe you."

Rin put the rest of the ingredients in a pan and started mixing everything together, first the shrimp and covered it in garlic readying the parsley. Rin chucked it all onto a plate and walked out to the food-hall to seat.

"How are things going with you and your dad now?" Rin questioned picking a piece of Shrimp up to chew on.

"I send them a letter pretty much every week now." smiled the older.

"I'm glad." Rin commented with a smile.

"This is really good, you're an amazing cook." Bon quickly grabbed a shrimp and shoved it in his gob, tail and all.

"You're not meant to eat the tail!" Rin chuckled as he grabbed more shrimp.

"Mmmmm." Bon made a noise of uncertainty, he covered his mouth as he spat it out onto his hand. "Yeah that was nasty." the blonde streaked teen made a weird face, sending the other into a fit.

* * *

After Rin ate his dinner he and Bon went upstairs, Rin sat on his bed while Bon looked at multiple things around their room, manga's and posters of sorts.

"What manga's do you read?" questioned Bon

"All sorts, they're in that draw there if you want to have a look." Rin said pointing at his bedside desk.

"Junjou Romantica?" the teen turned to Rin with a smile.

"What can I say, I'm a sap for love stories." giggled the younger teen.

"Fair enough." Bon put the manga back inside the draw and sat on the bed next to Rin.

"Izumo and Shima seem to be getting on well." commented the younger teen falling back, his tail waving around above him.

"They make a really cute couple." commented Bon as he fell sat back against the wall next to Rin.

The two sat in silence as Rin's tail slowly crept towards its favourite customer. The tail snuck against Bon's hand and wrapped it self around completely before something was said.

"I think your tail like me." Bon giggled as he tugged at his hand.

"S-sorry, it normally never does this." Rin slowly peeled the tail from Bon's wrist and pushed it out of the way.

"It's ok." Bon chuckled. "I should probably head, we have school tomorrow." Bon stood up as he turned to Rin.

"Oh yeah, I'll walk you down."

Bon and Rin walked out and down the stairs to the main dorm door as they walked outside. They walked part way down the road where the main dormatories were.

"Today was fun, we have to do something like it again." Bon said as he started to part ways.

"Yeah it was great." Rin commented with a smile.

"I'll see you tomorrow!" shouted the blonde streaked teen.

"Y-yeah..." Rin sighed as he watched Bon walk away, Rin turned to start walking back to the dorm.

"I almost forgot." Bon walked back up to the half-demon, grabbed his cheek and turned him into a passionate kiss. Rin closed his eyes as he leant in further, Bon pushed him self away, letting Rin get some air.

"That was nice." Rin blushed.

"Only for you." Bon winked as he turned back to walk away, waving at the other.

Rin walked back up the main road as he felt his cheeks.

_His kisses, oh my god... His kisses... _The half-demon walked back inside and locked the door, walking up stairs back into his room.

**'Rin.' **Blackie walked into his room meowing.

"Yeah?" Rin questioned the small cat, laying back on his bed.

**'You're in love aren't you?' **the small cat jumped onto the bed.

"I think so, I don't know."

**'Cause it's obvious he likes you.' **Blackie rolled back as if he was laughing, teasing his master.

"Yeah..." the teen commented before switching off his bed light, turning over, a smile clear as day across his cheeks.

* * *

Ok so this is very much so different from what I had at first so I apologise!

At first I rushed into it not thinking on how I will achieve it, but don't worry the scene will be around. Just not in this chapter. I'm trying to fine tune it a bit more so that it follows the plot I have filled out. Besides that I still want this to be a long fanfic so yeah...

To my reviews on this chapter.

Mikuu – I'm really bad with those kind of mistakes and even though I looked over this and my other chapters a number of times I can't find the mistakes haha, I'm just an idiot hehe :P. I'm looking for a Beta Reader though that can help me with my stories making the grammer a little more easy to read I guess haha.

Anon – Well I don't really write it for you, so meh :3.

Scarlett-sama – Fixed. Lol.

Same as usual if you see any mistakes please tell me! R&R and like always.

Lots of Love, Dylan~


	5. I love you

Chapter 5~

"Nii-san, I'm going... Don't be late!" yelled the younger twin from the lower floor of the abandoned dorm.

Rin rolled over in his sleep as he felt a presence shuffle around near his feet. The small black cat staggered alongside the sheets and up to his master, Rin made some noises clarifying that he was awake and about to get up, when suddenly the small cat started walking on top of him.

**'RIN, WAKE UP. I WANT FOOD.'** Blackie mewed at the silent feints of sound that was Rin's comfort.

"Five more minutes..." Rin shuffled him self back into his sheets and made the little cat loose its footing.

**'Nyah!'** the small cat pounced onto his face making Rin jump in his bed, hitting his head on the above bunk.

"I'm up, I'm up..." Rin let out a sigh before he rubbed the newly discovered sore. "You're annoying." The older twin sat up

**'Tell me something I don't know.' **the small cat teased jumping from the bed.

"You are annoying all the time?" questioned Rin with a smile. "Come on then..." Rin sighed before walking down the corridor to make breakfast.

Rin cooked up some breakfast and got ready for school, he was unsure on how the first day back at Cram school would be like considering on how much had happened the last few days. Shima and Izumo were getting together, He and Bon had been on a date, they had kissed. Shiemi and Konekomaru had no idea that Rin was gay, nor did Shiemi know that Bon was gay. Konekomaru knew that Bon had feelings for someone but not the fact that it was Rin. Rin had wondered if they would keep their relationships a secret or not. Rin didn't mind if the word was out, he just wanted that one thing.

* * *

After leaving the dorm, Rin walked down the main road and toward a shop, it was a shop for multiple different gifts. Rin really liked the way Bon laughed, it wasn't often that Bon would laugh and Rin could hear it. The night before, Rin felt as if it was the first time they really did connect, there was no date, there was nothing planned. It was just them enjoying each others company, they made each other laugh, even if Rin did cry from laughing to much, no one ever made him feel that way and he wanted to thank the significant other. He ended up finding a small plush toy of a Leaper Frog, referring back to when he saved Bon.

Rin bought the plush toy and head to the small bridge that had a brand new door on it, Rin used his key and walked inside to continue into the corridors of cram school. Turning down the main hall he noticed two familiar people standing outside quite close, Rin saw them and pushed him self behind the wall so that they didn't notice, and so he could get a better look. A certain pink and purple haired couple were making out in the middle of the hall before the classroom door. Rin almost giggled to him self as he strolled around the corner, whistling to the others. In turn making Shima and Izumo blush a bright pink.

"Oh h-hey Rin." Shima pushed him self away from Izumo and rubbed his head.

"Heya." Rin smiled walking past them and into the classroom, "I wont tell a soul." Rin picked up his hand and zipped his lips making Izumo laugh.

"You're an idiot." she teased returing a smile. Rin walked into the classroom and sat his bag next to the normal spot he sits.

"Hey Rin!" Shiemi yelped with glee. Rin returned the blonde with a wave and smile before running his hands through his bag to get out the small Leaper Frog. He pulled the plush toy out and walked over to the corner where both Konekomaru and a smiling blonde streaked teen were placed.

"Hey Okumura-kun." Konekomaru smiled, sitting back on his chair.

"Hey Konekomaru!" Rin commented before turning to Bon, who was staring at Rin with a smirk.

"What's that?" Bon questioned the other before almost breaking out in laughter.

"This is a Leaper Frog, I thought you might like it." Rin smiled, handing over the plushy he awaited the others reply.

"Maybe you will have to save me from this one, one day to." Bon fell back into a fit of laughter, making Rin giggle. Konekomaru naive as can be, laughed it off.

"Everyone sit down please. We have some news." a familiar voiced rolled behind the half-demon, making him hurry to his seat he saw his younger brother. "There is a Kasena-Yin is in the human world." Yukio continued before letting out a sigh. He looked upon his brother and the students of the class, Rin unsure of what the demon is and the rest of the class in an uproar.

"W-what?" Konekomaru yelled, fear in his voice. "That's not possible..."

"How!" Bon snapped.

"Wait a sec, what is a Kasena-Yin?" Rin turned his head looking at everyone in the room.

"Dragons..." Shima commented, running his hand against his hair.

"DRAGONS?" Rin jumped, "They're real?"

"Not quite, the Kasena-Yin are high-class demons... But they call them dragons because of what they look like." Izumo calmly continued, "They breath fire, they have razor sharp teeth, a tail and wings. The only difference is they aren't really big, like you would expect."

"Why're you telling us this?" Bon questioned standing up, "We're not even exorcists yet, we could barely take on a lower-class Ghoul."

"That is true, but..." Yukio let out a sigh as he pushed up his glasses.

"It's after me isn't it..." Rin leant back, his eyes curtained by the locks of his midnight blue hair.

"Yes it is, that's why we're going to get you ready!" out of nowhere, Shura walked through the door and pointed at the half-demon.

"I'm so sick of this shit!" Rin stood up and pushed against the desk.

"Nii-san..." the younger twin, huddled around his brother.

"Wh-what is it Rin?" Shiemi hesitantly questioned.

"This, everything!" Rin waved his hands around, gesturing to the world before him. "I'm sick of being the cyclone, I'm always safe in my flames, but everyone around me..."

"Rin!" Bon snapped getting his attention, the blonde streaked teen threw the Leaper Frog at Rin, making Rin give him a puzzled stare. "Let us help you, like you always help us." Bon smiled at the other making Rin return it moments later.

"Suguro-kun is right, we're all here for you Rin!" Shiemi jumped with happiness.

"There has to be one normal person in the group atleast." Izumo commented before sticking her tongue out.

"You're so mean Izumo." teased Shima.

"A Kasena-Yin is much like Izumo said, they're high-class demons, extremely powerful. There are not many Exorcists alive that have fought one" Yukio said before turning to Shura.

"What scaredy four-eyes is trying to say is that under no circumstance will anyone. I mean it anyone!" Shura's tone increased showing just how serious she was. "Is to be alone. If you're seperated you will get picked off the menu for dinner!" Shura snapped.

"It's not like you to take this so seriously Shura..." the younger twin commented, showing a worrisome eye.

"I have killed one before."

Silence filled the room as everyone stared directly at Shura in shock, disbelief. No one ever really asked of Shura's past, but were all eager to know what had actually happened in her life before Exorcism.

"You killed one?" Izumo commented completely in shock.

"When I was younger Shiro, their dad." Shura said gesturing toward the twins. "I was walking the path of evil, but he stopped me. A Kasena-Yin was sent to get me back, Shiro and I fought one." Shura ran her hand across her hair as she sat against the desk.

"Father...?" Yukio commented.

"You can't beat one on your own." Shura huffed turning her gaze completely toward Rin. "No one will ever fight one without back up!" She snapped.

"It's settled then, Rin and I will stay at the dorm." Yukio said, answering for his brother.

"Wait a second, you might get hu-"

"You might get hurt." the younger twin commented, cutting the older from his sentence.

"Let me help." Bon said standing up. "If we can't do anything alone, we do it together."

"Ok I have an idea..." Shura spoke.

* * *

"I still think this is a really bad idea..." Bon said turning to Rin.

"I'll be fine." the half-demon nodded at the other.

"Hmmm..." Bon huffed before running back behind a pillar.

Rin was sitting on the roof of their dorm, Bon his behind the main pillar so that Rin couldn't see him. After a while Rin saw the Kasena-Yin and it was in the air staring down at him. Rin jumped to his feet and studied it closely, It had huge talons and claws. The kind of claws that could easily break a normal sword. Rin's sword however sat in Bon's hands to lure the demon in. Suddenly Rin could see that the Demon was mumbling some words.

"Prince, You will come with me!" its voice screamed demonic, his wings flaying in the wind as he slowly descended toward Rin. Finally setting foot on the top of the building Rin noticed that it towered over him, much taller than he expected. It's skin was red with displaced scales along its neck and calf. The tall figure slowly walked toward Rin whom was now freaking out, Then Bon came out and screamed.

"NOW!" Bon yelled as he threw the Kurikara to Rin, crossing his fingers and chanting a binding rune. The Kasena-Yin displeased by the blonde streaked teen, turned in his direction.

"Stupid brat, that won't work on me!" the demon lifted itself slightly into the air and the two watched as its chest compressed, its mouth glowing a bright red.

"BON THATS FIRE GET OUT OF THERE!" Rin screamed as he saw that Bon was still there chanting.

"Snakefang!" Shura jumped out of nowhere sending the energy directly at the demon, It hit it on the back and knocked it to one knee, the demon now pissed swung around and whipped Bon with its tail sending him flying into a wall making him yelp in pain. It then let out a large breathe of fire that spread toward Shura's direction.

"BON!" Rin screamed running over to the recently beaten blonde streaked teen. Rin noticed that he was still chanting the words that he was to begin with. "Why are you?"

_Bang!_

A loud gunshot screamed through the area before Rin turned to see that the Kasena-Yin was shot directly in the head with a single gunshot. The demon was still standing, it stood up and started to flap its wings. The demon let out a weird noise.

"What did you do human!" the demon turned glaring at Bon, a huge gun wound in its face, the demon was unable to fly because of the mantra Bon was reciting.

"RIN KILL HIM NOW!" Yukio screamed from a tree behind the dorm, sending off two more shots into the demon.

"Right!" Rin dashed toward the demon-slaying blade and rolled against the ground to get out of the Demons way, he drew his blade unleashing the blue aura that was his flames. His tail, his horns all covered in blue flames. "Die demon!" Rin lunged at the Kasena-Yin and ran his sword through its stomach.

"Damn you..." the demon knelt down and fell into ashe as the blue flames surrounded him.

"B-bon, are you okay?" Rin sheathed his sword and ran over to the wounded teen.

"Yeah, it's just a little cut." Bon said, Rin grabbed onto his shoulder as he picked up Bon helping him stand. "Thanks..."

"Why did you do that, that's not what we planned..." Rin scolded the Bon helping him toward the door.

"Actually it is..." the older teen commented turning to Shiemi who was now running toward them.

"Suguro-kun, come let me help with the wound, Shima-kun please help me lift him inside." Shiemi and Shima took Bon from the half-demon's hands and helped him back into the dorm.

* * *

Bon was finally in a bed in the dorm and Shiemi had patched Bon up and everyone crowded with him. Rin looked at everyone unsure as to what just happened and if they meant for Bon to get hurt.

"What happened out there!" Rin finally snapped.

"He deserves to know." Izumo said.

"Deserve to know what? What are you talking about!" yelled the older twin.

"Nii-san we told you a plan, but we used a different one because we knew you wouldn't go through with it." Yukio said sitting down next to his brother.

"What, what plan?"

"We didn't want you getting hurt either." Bon said smiling at Rin.

"I don't understand..." Rin turned toward Bon, unsure of what to think of the situation.

"At first the plan we all came up with was the one we were going to use, but softy over here didn't want you to get hurt so he came up with an alternative." Shura rubbed her hand against Bon's hair. "The plan was that he would come out and start chanting the mantra of wind, Izumo was making a demon's cage rune on the ground which surrounded the dorm. All Bon had to do was stand in the centre of the cage and chant it which would stop the wind within the cage. It made it so that he was unable to fly, so that he wouldn't run away, so that you could kill him. If he was going to be attacked I would distract it as much as I could." Shura commented as she circulated her hands and pointed to Bon, showing just how smart he was.

"Bon told me to sit in the tree behind the dorm and shoot it if it were to breathe fire, we needed to slow its movements enough so that Shura didn't get scorched." Yukio commented.

"That doesn't mean you put yourselves in danger for my sake!" Rin screamed, Bon could notice that Rin was quite upset. "Why do you think I liked the first plan so much? Cause it ensured all of your safety!"

"Yeah but you would have been hurt, that is the last thing I wanted." Bon finally stated still smiling at the other. "I don't regret what I did Rin, you're unhurt."

"But you're-"

"I'm happy." Bon said cutting in before him.

"Well I'm not!" Rin screamed.

"Rin..." Bon replied in worry.

"I don't want to see any of you in pain because of me!" Rin yelled again, silence filled the room as everyone started to notice that Rin was truly upset.

"We did this for yo-" Bon started before being cut off.

"I DONT CARE!" Rin screamed, a tear rolling down his cheek.

Everyone looked at Rin as the tears slowly ran down his cheeks, no one knew what to say as no one ever really saw Rin in such situation, some had never even seen the teen cry. Izumo started to comfort her friend wrapping her hand around his back.

"It fucking pisses me off so much when I see any of you hurt! All of you put yourselves in danger!" Rin's cheeks were stained red from all the tears, Bon silent still sitting in the bed. "Bon, please don't ever do that again, Promise me!" Rin screamed.

"O-ok, I promise..." Bon commented as he looked toward the half-demon, whom was still in tears.

"Nii-san are you ok?" Yukio questioned putting a hand against the others shoulder.

Rin moved away from the touch of his friend and Yukio and toward the bed-ridden teen. The group unsure of what Rin was doing just watched as Rin slowly shuffled over to Bon.

"I love you so much and I don't care who knows anymore." Rin leant down and kissed Bon, their lips locked in passion as everything in the room was ignored. Bon closed his eyes as he wrapped a hand around Rin's cheeks wiping the tears from his eyes with his thumb. Rin made whimpers of sadness as he continued to cry. Rin started pulling away from Bon as another tear ran down his cheek. "I love you Bon, I really do." Rin sat against the blonde streaked teen and layed his head against his chest.

"I'm so sorry Rin." Bon commented putting his hand onto Rin's back as he gave him a small kiss on the forehead.

Shiemi blushed a Crimson red as Shura burst out into laughter, Izumo and Shima just smiled as Yukio stood over the couple.

"I didn't know you two were gay?" Shura commented, Shiemi just nodded out of control.

"They have already been on a date." Izumo stated glaring at Shura.

"Good on you guys." Shura replied before stepping back.

"Come on lets leave them alone." Shima said starting to walk out the door.

"I agree, come on everyone." Yukio gestured everyone to leave the room, following shortly behind them.

Shortly after everyone had left the room, Yukio had to hold onto Shiemi and drag her out of the room. She found that it was so adorable and romantic. Izumo and Shima sat in the main food-hall and started to talk about the two's relationship with a very curious blonde and red haired lady. Meanwhile back in the room Rin was still laying against Bon.

"You should get some rest." Rin said forcing him self away from the older. Rin was still rubbing his eyes from the tears that tainted his cheeks.

"Yeah... You to." Bon smiled giving Rin a final small kiss on the cheek. "And Rin..."

"I know, I'll get some rest." Rin got up to started walking out the door.

"I love you more."

* * *

HEYAAA GYZZ I know I haven't written a chapter in a few days, I rewrite the last chapter because it was moving way to fas then what I wanted for it and I wanted to fix it a bit more and make it so that the whole thing was better, I hope you really like this chapter cause I did, it meant a lot in different parts but it was truly just a touching moment between the two.

Once again and like always, if you see a mistake please tell me...

Reviews and Replies.

Mikuu – I already answered but this was just incase you didn't see it on the last chatper! I'm really bad with those kind of mistakes and even though I looked over this and my other chapters a number of times I can't find the mistakes haha, I'm just an idiot hehe :P. I'm looking for a Beta Reader though that can help me with my stories making the grammar a little more easy to read I guess haha.

Yaoifan124 – Here you go, I'm glad that you like it! I really hope you like this one aswell.

Thats all folks and once again...

Lots of Love, Dylan~


	6. Recovery

Chapter 6~

"Hmmmmm." Bon started shifting around in his sleep, slowly the teen pushed himself up. Placing a hand on his rib, he noticed that the bandage had been replaced with a clean one. Turning to his right he saw that Rin was asleep on the chair next to him, his head laying on the tip of the bed. Rin's locks of midnight blue hair covering his face made him look just that tad more adorable in Bon's eyes. The blonde streaked teen brushed the hair from his eyes as he watched the other sleep, unable to see through his own hair the teen pulled back the blonde tufts and put in his own hairclip. Bon smiled toward the sleeping half-demon realising that his cheeks were still bright red from what had happened the previous day. Rin started to make small sounds like he was snoring making Bon smile that much more. "Rin, wake up. It's morning." Bon placed his hand on Rin's head scratching at the top of his head.

Rin made small grunts as he lifted his head to see that Bon was right where they left him, Rin sat back on his chair rubbing the sleep from his eyes. Looking at the other he noticed that Bon was smiling at him, making the half-demon blush.

"You really are a princess when you sleep." Bon teased.

"H-how're you feeling?" Rin said as he held his tail in his hands.

"I feel much better."

"Good, I'm going to make you some breakfast." Rin stood up letting his tail drop to his side.

"Rin-" Bon jumped to grab the younger teens wrist, his tail twitching from the touch. Rin turned to his bed-ridden classmate, "Thankyou..."

Rin's face flushed a dark red as he pulled him self away from the other, he walked down the hall to get something for Bon to eat. Rin had still been feeling somewhat guilty as to what happened to the teen. He felt that it was his fault Bon got hurt and he wanted to start by being as much help as he could. Though everyone told him that it wasn't his fault the reason that it even happened was because he was the Son of Satan. Rin walked into the kitchen and grabbed an apron and pulled out a pan.

**'What are you making Rin?' **spoke the small kitchen demon. **'It smells good.'**

"Blueberry buttermilk pancakes." Rin wiped the sweat away from his forehead before turning to see that Bon was glaring through the counter window.

"That sounds amazing." Bon smiled at the younger as he turned back around to continue making breakfast. "Is something wrong?"

"I'm fine." Rin huffed.

"It's not your fault Rin."

"You should go back to bed, you will re-open your stitches." Rin said not turning to him.

"Don't do that." Bon sighed as the half-demon turned toward him.

"Do what?" Rin questioned.

"Beat your self up."

"I'm not beat-" Rin started to talk as the other cut in.

"Rin, It was my Idea, if you're angry at me, fine. But don't be angry with yourself because of something you have no control over." Bon turned his head slightly away. "If your not happy, I'm not either."

"I'm not angry with you..." Rin sighed. "No one has ever done something like that for me before..."

"What do you mean?" Bon questioned, walking into the Kitchen.

"No one has ever protected me before..." Rin mumbled turning back to the pancakes.

"Rin?"

"No one has ever put themselves in danger for my sake, I'm not use to the feeling."

"Thats because you don't give us the chance!" Bon snapped getting Rin's complete attention. "Look Rin, I'm here for you, everyone is here for you! We all love you and we want to protect you, even if you don't need it!" Bon smiled at Rin.

"I guess you're right." Rin smiled.

"You only guess? Thanks a lot." Bon teased poking out his tongue.

"You saved me from the Leaper Frog this time." Rin giggled.

"And it won't be the last time either." Bon replied laughing.

It was true, the feeling wasn't felt often by the young half-demon. He had always protected his friends, tried keeping them safe no matter what. The last time he had felt anything like it was when Bon told him to run away from the Impure King in Kyoto. Even then Rin didn't want to leave his side and stayed anyway, which reminded him of the fact that, that was the reason they didn't tell him about the plan they all had thought of without him. They knew he wouldn't go through with a plan that risked their safety. This fact made Rin feel the warmth many demons never have. It was the warmth of love, that people truly loved and cared for him, regardless of what he was. The half-demon put everything onto a plate and walked out of the food-hall sitting down a plate for himself and Bon.

"I kind of cheated." Rin said rubbing his head with a smile.

"What?" Bon said puzzled.

"I rang Shima up and asked him what kind of foods you like..." Rin fell into his chair, the smile still on his face.

"I do love blueberries." Bon said shoving a forkful of pancake into his mouth. "OH MY GOD!"

"W-what is it?" Rin jumped in panic.

"THESE ARE THE BEST PANCAKES EVER!" Bon screamed as tears started forming at his eyes, "You are such an amazing cook Rin!"

"T-thanks haha." Rin laughed as Bon continued eating the pancakes. His tail twitching in excitement from the comment on his food.

"Crap." Bon snapped.

"What is it?" Rin jumped again.

"We're late for class!" Bon started gobbling up the pancakes as Rin watched him speed.

"Nope. Class was cancelled today, Yukio sent me a text." Rin shoved the phone in his face, Bon letting out a gasp of of relief.

_From: Moley four eyes._

_Nii-san, we wont be having school today we're investigating how the Demon from yesterday got in. I wont be back till late._

_To: Rin, Okumura._

**'Rin I'm bored.'** the small black cat came around the corner to see the two eating breakfast. **'You promised you would play with me.' **Blackie pouted staring at the two.

"What did he say?" questioned Bon.

"He asked if I would play with him, sorry Blackie... Bon is still hurt, tomorrow."

"Hang on, don't do that, go, I'll watch." Bon smiled.

"Okay then, Blackie lets go!" Rin jumped in excitement and ran up the stairs with the small black cat. Bon slowly standing up as he started to walk on with them. A smile ran across his face realising just how much Rin and his Familiar got on.

* * *

"Are you ready Blackie!" screamed Rin, readying his wooden sword so that he doesn't hurt him.

**'COME AT ME BRO!' **Blackie jumped into the air and a large puff filled the air, revealing full size Blackie.

"Go Blackie!" Bon yapped from the sidelines laughing.

"Whose side are yo-" before Rin could finish Blackie whipped the half-demon across the face with his tail.

**'I got you!' **the now huge cat jumping around happily.

"I'm gonna get you for that!" Rin laughed jumping back to his feet.

Jumping from side to side Rin dodged the swipes from Blackie, suddenly Blackie swiped then spun around, slamming his tails in Rin's direction. Rin jumped between the two tails and into a dodge roll onto the ground, the hum of the wooden sword being dragged across the ground as he jumped and spun down, hitting the cat on the top of the head. Blackie yelped in pain as he roared in Rin's face, the force pushing him back toward the wall, Rin's back slammed against the wall, Blackie ran full bolt toward his master for a head-butt, Rin jumped out of the way just in time making the cat smash into the wall. Rin flew backwards into a number of jumps, the teen was now completely covered in sweat, panting and trying to get air. Bon off to the side watched closely as the teen shuffled his feet with Blackie's attacks. Bon found that Rin's movements were a lot faster than when he last saw him. Back into the fight, a stare off between the two demons begun, Blackie reared back and circled the other, Rin slowly moving his feet in sync with the cat. Suddenly Blackie charged toward him, Rin jumped into a slide and went beneath the cats feet before standing up near the belly. Rin started to tickle the small cat making it shrink back to its original form.

**'RIN THATS CHEATING, CUT IT OUT!' **yelped the small cat before jumping from his masters hands.

"I win!" Rin laughed. Bon still smiling away watching how kind Rin was with Blackie, made him feel happy that it was his boyfriend.

"Rin, that was amazing!" Bon cheered the two on as they started walking toward the blonde streaked teen.

"Thanks!" Rin said trying to regain his breathe.

"You did really well also Blackie!" Bon said running his hands through the cats fur. The small cat meowed in happiness and purred its way into Bon's arms.

"There is only one thing I hate about this." Rin huffed.

"What's that?" questioned the older teen.

"I always smell like a fish farm when we're done." Rin laughed as he noticed Bon was also trying to hold in a laugh.

"I would say it's the first time you smelt like a man." Bon teased making the half-demon grin.

"Oh, gee thanks." Rin said wiping the sweat away from his forehead with a small towel. "Are you hungry? I didn't realise how late it was." Rin leant back with the towel around his neck as he pulled out his phone.

"Really, what is the time?" Bon questioned.

"It's already five."

"Wow, I guess I'm a bit hungry." Bon smiled.

"Lets go then, I'll quickly cook something up for you."

* * *

Rin went into the kitchen and started preparing some food for Bon, who was now sitting in the food-hall playing with Blackie. Rin started to think over what Shima had told him earlier in the day and what Bon had liked to eat. He knew that Bon liked to stay in shape from what he had eaten at the Restaurant on their date. Rin fondled the question in his thoughts as he finally came up with the perfect meal. Wild Rice with Pecan salad, a side helping of bread-sticks. Rin made the salad as Ukobach prepared the bread-sticks.

"Here we are!" Rin ran out with a plate covered with a metalic lid, like they do in the movies, but it was just a iron sifter, which made Bon laugh.

"Wowee, so Romantic." Bon commented with a grin, Rin sat the plate down where he was sitting and lifted off the iron sifter, releasing the meal Rin had prepared. "Woah, this looks amazing Rin. I wont be able to eat all of this!"

"Thanks, I really hope that you like it. But if you can't eat it all just sit it on the counter its fine." Rin smiled before sitting down next to Bon.

"You're not having any?" Bon questioned ramming his chop-sticks into the food.

"No, I'm not really that hungry. But I'm going to have a shower though, I smell." Rin smiled before shifting out of his seat and toward the food-hall arc.

"No argument here!" Bon teased, watching the teen walk away. Moments after Rin disappeared down the hall-way Bon finally shoved some of the salad into his mouth. "RIN OH MY GOD, ARE YOU KIDDING ME!"

"Is there something wrong with it?" Rin quickly hurried down the hall peering over at the blonde streaked teen.

"No no, this is just so amazing, you have got to teach me sometime!" mumbled Bon trying to speak between bites of his food.

"I'm glad you like it, I'm gonna go now." Rin smiled pointing his finger down the hall.

"Ok." Bon smiled before Rin vanished again.

Rin walked down the hall grabbing a towel from the cabinet ready for his shower, he walked into the bathroom and slowly started to peel of the sweaty clothes from the previous work-out. Rin's tail eagerly waving around in the air, ready for the water. First he took off his shirt and chucked in to the ground, than his trackpants and boxers. Rin turned on the hot water on as much as he could, then stepped inside, letting the water trickle down against the pale skin. Rin closed his eyes and ran his hand through his hair making it wet. The tail wrapped it self around Rin's chest as he cleaned it of dirt and grime from the main tuft at the end of the tail, the tail flipping back to its original state after letting it go. Rin let his hair down as it covered his eyes, turning off the water and getting out of the shower. The half-demon started to dry himself, realising that he didn't get his clothes before coming in, forgetting that Bon was just outside. After a while of just standing around thinking what to do he decided to brave it out and just wrap the towel around himself. The half-demon wrapped the towel around him with his tail positioned just above tip of the towel, so that the towel wouldn't fall. Rin opened the door and looked both ways outside making sure that the coast was clear, then he walked out and pushed the door behind him.

"Hey Rin that was a really nice-" Bon stopped mid sentence as he saw Rin standing in the middle of the hall. A crimson blush instantly crossing Rin's cheeks as he stared at Bon.

"I-I-I'm just going to g-get my c-clothes..." Rin stuttered as he started to run past Bon and up the stairs.

"I'll wait here then." Bon smiled watching as the half naked, half-demon ran up the stairs. "Damn, Rin... You're one hot son of a bitch." Bon whispered to himself making sure the other couldn't hear.

* * *

"H-hey, sorry I forgot that you were here so I didn't take any clothes in with me." Rin commented walking back into the hall, his hair still wet and shiny from being wet.

"That's ok, it was hot." Bon teased making Rin blush again.

"Aww you." Rin replied smiling.

A silence grew between the two as they just looked each other in the eyes, Rin unsure of what to do in this situation grabbed onto his tail, to occupy him self. Bon however noticing the awkwardness between the two, paced toward the half-demon to sit his hand on Rin's hip, the other on his face. Bon lowered his head ever so slightly and pushed his lips against the younger. The teens holding onto the kiss as long as they could, Rin brought his hand around and sat it on Bon's neck pulling them closer. Bon pulled away from Rin, giving the two some time to regain their breath. Rin unwilling to wait any longer reached out towards the other locking their lips again, his tail slowly creeping toward Bon's shirt, knowing exactly what it wanted. Bon couldn't help but let his tongue explore the other, Rin started letting out small moans of pleasure as the tongue rummaged around inside. The half-demon sucking on the tip of Bon's tongue, sending shivers through his body. The kiss broke again before Bon bit down on Rin's lip making him let out a gasp of pleasure.

"Yukio will be home soon, we shouldn't." Rin said, finally pulling himself and his tail away from Bon's now exposed chest, making the shirt fall back to place. Rin placed his hand on Bon's arm.

"I want to take you on another date." Bon smiled at Rin who was now returning the happy feeling.

"I want to go on another date." Rin teased giving Bon a small kiss on the cheek.

"Well we're in luck!" Bon joked as he ran his hand across the half-demon's hair, pushing the locks away from his face. "You're so cute."

"Hey guys." Yukio stepped through the door.

"Hey Yukio." Rin said turning in suprise. Bon standing behind him as he waved behind the half-demon.

"How're you feeling Suguro-kun?" Yukio took off his shoes and pulled off his bag. The younger twin started to unbutton his Exorcist coat and walk up stairs.

"Much better than yesterday that's for sure." Bon smiled rubbing the back of his head.

"Alright, well make sure you get plenty of rest, school is back on tomorrow, we have a lot of catching up to do. Rin that means you aswell, you can't be late this time. Oh and Bon here." Yukio threw the bag he had in his hand toward Bon. "I got Konekomaru to put some clothes in ready for you tomorrow, you can't be late either."

"Thanks." Bon said unzipping the bag to see his clothes were neatly folded inside.

"Mmmmm." Rin just shook his head with agreement as the younger twin continued up stairs. "Well you should go get some rest. Yukio will get mad if I stay up and longer..." the half-demon sighed, turning back toward Bon.

"Yeah, I will talk to you tomorrow about my plans for our next date." Bon winked at Rin, making his cheeks glow a bright pink.

"Have a good sleep." Rin said starting to walk up the stairs.

"You too." Bon smiled before walking further down the hall to his own room.

Rin continued up the stairs and walked toward his room, hearing that the water was running. He realised that Yukio was having a shower, the half-demon walked down the hall and into his room as he pushed up the sheets pushed his legs down making him self comfortable. Rin put his hands on his lips as he thought over on how amazing the kiss between them was. Rin rolled over and fell asleep, a big smile on his face.

* * *

Hey guys back again, this chapter was really a lot of fun to write. I finally added that scene back in but this time I'm actually proud of what I have written. It's a first real attempt at writing something so passionate I really hope that everyone liked this.

Reviews.

Scarelett-sama: Thankyou soo so so sooo soo much, this review easily made my day. I wanted to make something as magical as I possibly could for the readers and you saying that you were jealous makes my skin tingle, thankyou so much queen of bonxrin fanfics :D

yaoifan124: This review made me literally made me "LOL" and I must say thankyou so much for the kind words. Reviews like this are the reason I'm going to keep making more and more chapters :D

NiteMareB4XMAS: THANKYOU! You're an amazing writer, I still can't believe that I have two amazing writers of BonxRin fanfics giving good reviews little own good reviews haha! I really hope that you will like the rest of my chapters to come after this one. I love your writing so much! Redemption is amazing and Salvation, to say the least was phenomenal!

Thats all folks, please Read and Review and mistakes and all that shiz, you know by now hehe :P

BETA READER: If you believe that you're a good beta reader and that you would possibly read this crap and help me out in moments of struggle then please send me a PM.

Lots of Love, Dylan~


	7. Tears of Laughter

Chapter 7~

"Nii-san." Yukio said poking his brothers head.

"Whhaaaatttt?" Rin rolled over in protest.

"Get up... School will be starting soon."

"I'll be down in a minute..." Rin smashed his face against his pillow, signalling for the younger twin to leave.

Yukio left through the open door and walked back down the stairs. Rin rolled over and stared toward the roof, what a nice dream he thought grabbing the photo that sat behind his bed. Running his hands over Bon's face on the photo he held the photo close. Hoping that he could hold onto what he had with Bon forever. Rin had never felt this way for anyone, but when he was with him, he felt complete, like the darkness was but a distant memory. Rin went down into the food-hall and noticed that only his brother was there eating.

"Where is Bon?" Rin questioned taking a plate from the counter.

"I'm guessing on his morning run."

"Guessing?" Rin commented shoveling down his food.

"He wasn't here when I woke up. His stuff is still here and we still have some time before school starts. I wouldn't worry." Yukio replied taking a sip of his water.

"Oh ok..." Rin sighed as he continued to eat his breakfast.

"Nii-san, I need to ask you something." Yukio stated before wiping his glasses.

"What is it?" Rin stood up, placing his plate back on the counter.

"I'm thinking of asking Shiemi out to dinner." Yukio turned away.

"I KNEW IT!" Rin jumped with excitement, his tail wagging happily behind him.

"What? Knew what?" Yukio jumped as his brother started to giggle.

"I knew you liked her!" Rin smiled at his brother.

"H-how?" Yukio blushed a bright pink.

"I don't know maybe cause when you're asleep you start calling out her name." Rin fell into a fit of snickers and chuckles making the younger twin want to strangle him.

"W-what I don't!" Yukio snapped trying to defend himself.

"Actually sensei, you do." Bon walked in behind the two, sweaty from his jog. The teen went for his drink bottle rehydrating himself.

"Awww man." the younger twin covering his face in panic.

Rin just stared at his sweaty classmate, the half-demon just wanted to breath in all that was Bon's scent. Bon turned to him and smiled sweetly as he brushed a towel across his face, making Rin blush a cherry red. Yukio scurried up stairs to get in his uni-form and left the two standing in the hall. Bon unsure of what he should say, Rin just admiring the view.

"See something you like?" Bon teased taking another mouthful of water.

"Uhm, no, I mean..." Rin mumbled, "Yes." Rin admitted hiding the crimson cheeks with his hands.

"I want to take you away this weekend." Bon stared at the half-demon, starting to pace toward him.

"W-where did you w-want to take m-me?" Rin stuttered.

"That would ruin the surprise." Bon smiled.

"That's not fair." Rin stated with a grumpy look.

"Maybe this will keep you happy." Bon leant toward Rin and gave him a small kiss on the lips. Rin just nodded and smiled back. "I'm going to have a shower."

"Ok, it's just down the hall." Rin commented.

"I'll be back shortly." Bon winked, turning into the bathroom.

* * *

Yukio left early and left Rin and Bon to get to class on their own. Rin and Bon walked down the main hall of the Cram school and walked inside the classroom where everyone was already seated. Rin decided that he would sit with Bon today, Shiemi and Izumo were slowly becoming good friends even if the purple-haired teen didn't want to admit it. Rin gave the girl a heartly smile as she winked at him as he sat down next to Bon.

"Hey Okumura-kun!" Konekomaru said as Rin sat down.

"Heya Koneko."

"Sup." Shima said, Rin couldn't help but notice the pink-haired teen was troubled by something.

"Hey." Rin said, turning to Bon who had already gotten all of his books out and aligned everything neatly. "What the, when did you?"

"Huh what? Bon commented almost as if he was focused on preparing.

"Bon's just going through his morning ritual, you could say that anyway." Konekomaru started to explain as Bon continued putting everything where it needed to be.

"I'm a bit of a freak like that." Bon chuckled.

"You might be a freak, but only the best people are." Rin teased making the older giggle.

"There done." Bon smiled presenting his masterpiece to the others.

"You have some books out that we don't even need today? Why are there three different pens?" Rin started to give Bon a questionable gaze.

"Well I just like to be prepared, It's how I keep focused." Bon opened up his book and shifted the pages until the first blank page was visible.

"You have a lot of writing in there." Rin said rubbing the back of his head.

"Really? I have another two books at home filled to the tip."

"Now I horrible." Rin stated turning away. Rin had never really needed most skills that the school taught them. He couldn't summon a familiar since he was a demon already. He couldn't use Aria as a weapon because he got head-aches from trying to remember even the simplest of lines. While other Exorcists like Yukio had to use Guns and Exorcise demons, Rin just had to hack and slash away at the demons till they disappeared.

"Why?" Bon was confused as he turned toward the half-demon.

"You all have to work so hard, I just throw my pixie dust into the air and they poof into thin air." Rin teased himself.

"You should feel horrible about it." Bon said smiling.

"Yeah."

"That reminds me, how is your fire training going?"

"It's going ok, Shura has been busy lately so we haven't been training as much."

"Oh ok."

"Nii-san, time for you to catch up." Yukio stared blankly down at his brother, his left eye twitching in angry.

_Boom!_

Yukio dropped a large pile of papers on the desk in front of the half-demon, there were countless papers some are recent home-work papers that Rin just didn't complete or turn in. While others are essentials for passing certain criteria in Aria.

"What's this?" Rin snapped completely unsure of the situation.

"This is all the work you need to complete... I went to see the documents because you need to catch up, so I got copies of all the things you either haven't done or didn't turn in." Yukio sighed, "Complete as much of it as you can you will need the knowledge for your Meister exam..." Yukio turned around and walked back around the class talking to other students.

"You have a lot to do Okumura-kun." Konekomaru joked as Rin's mouth almost hit the floor.

"I will never be able to finish all this!" Rin screamed.

"I will help you out if you want." Bon turned to the younger and smiled, making Rin let out a gasp of happiness.

"That would be nice..." Rin smiled happily.

* * *

After cram school had finished everyone left, Izumo left without Shima as he signalled her to leave without him, Shiemi happily caught up to the purple-haired teen to keep her company as Rin and the rest of the guys left. Konekomaru went straight home to study getting ready for his Meister in Aria, Rin and Shima however, stayed back since they knew that something was wrong with their pink-haired friend.

"Hey Shima, are you alright?" Bon questioned.

"I don't know..." Shima sighed.

"Are you and Izumo fighting?" Rin asked giving Shima a worrisome look.

"What?" Shima started registering what Rin had said, "No... It's just I don't think she likes me..." the pink-haired frowned as he sat against the stone wall.

"Why would you think that..?" Bon asked.

"Well lately she has been sending me messages about her being cold, I tell her to put on a jacket and she gets snappy at me and as of recentally, she has been having mood swings and everything and acting differently when around me..." Shima pouted.

"Wait really?" Rin jumped with excitement.

"Shima you're so naive..." Bon face palmed and smiled.

"W-what are you guys talking about?" Shima was completely confused and giving them a dumbfounded look.

"SHE WANTS IN YOUR PANTS BRO!" Rin started to laugh, Bon however started having a fit.

"S-s-she w-w-wants to-" Shima stuttered a crimson red blush and made the other teens laugh twice as hard.

"Why do you think she is sending you text messages telling you she is cold?" Rin put his hand on the pink-haired teens shoulder. "She wants you to warm her bed." Rin whispered into Shima's ear making him almost scream.

"And to think, I thought you were a playboy." Rin giggled.

"Maybe you should go and catch up to her?" Bon commented, finally able to breathe from laughing so hard.

"Yeah, I'm gonna- Thanks guys." Shima started and just stopped to thank the others than bolted down the road after Izumo.

"Now that, that's out of the way I want to show you something..." Rin evily chuckled as he threw the blonde streaked teen his phone. "I DIDN'T SHOW YOU THESE!"

"Oh wow, to think she woul-" Bon stopped to put his hand over his mouth trying to hold back a laugh.

_From: Izumo, Eyebrows._

_Rin I really like Shima but he doesn't seem to be insterested in me..._

_To: Rin, Okumura._

Rin took the phone and scrolled down a few more messages till he passed it back to Bon and chuckled again.

_From: Izumo, Eyebrows._

_I did what you said, he just told me that I should put a jacket on..._

_To: Rin, Okumura._

"HAHAHAHAHA!" Bon let out a huge laugh as he held back his tears, Rin panicking grabbed his phone from the other before he dropped it. "I wonder how that will work out..."

Rin and Bon started walking back to the main boys dormitory where Shima and Konekomaru were nowhere to be found. Bon and Rin took off their shoes and Rin started looking around, he had never been to another dorm apart from his own dorm. Bon took off his bag and went sat down on his bed pulling out the day's homework. Rin however completely blown away by all the things in their room, Rin was mainly fascinated with what Bon had at his desk. There was a picture of him and all of the monks at his Temple, he saw Mamushi, the Shima brothers and their father. Both his parents and the other monks whose names Rin didn't remember. Rin also noticed a manga sitting on the desk, he picked it up and stared at the blonde streaked teen.

"You like Soul Eater?" Rin questioned.

"Yeah, what can I say... Maka is a badass." Bon smiled.

"Soul is pretty hot too." Rin chuckled.

"I don't like him."

"Nawww, someone jealous?" Rin teased.

"No." Bon covered his face.

"Well you know what..." Rin placed the manga back on the desk and slowly walked toward the bed, where Bon was still sitting, Rin sat on the bed next to him and leaned real close.

"W-what?" Bon's voice hitched, his head turning slightly as he felt Rin breathing against his ear.

"You're hotter." Rin whispered in the others ear, instantly noticing that Bon was blushing a bright pink.

"Are you trying to get in my pants?" Bon chuckled.

"Maybe." Rin teased pulling the mountain of papers from his bag.

"Just wait till this weekend." Bon turned to Rin and smiled, gently wrapping his hand around the half-demon's back.

"Are you going to tell me where we're going yet?" Rin pouted, trying to break the other.

"No." Bon stuck his tongue out at the other making him laugh.

"You're mean."

"I know." Bon smiled. "Ok, since you have a lot of catching up to do, lets lay it out in order."

"Order?" Rin questioned.

"Yeah, put everything related to Aria here." Bon picked up a piece of paper regarding holy scriptures on the floor near Rin, "Then all of the stuff for your Meister Exam over here."

"Ok." Rin put all the papers in order and all that was left was all of the Herbs and supplies ect.

"Ok, I'm pretty sure that last exam they split it into two parts... One was a practical exam, which you would ace." Rin blushed at this point. "Then there is another exam more in facts and knowledge, which by the look of it you will flunk in." Bon giggled as Rin gave the other a frown. "It's alright though, I'll help you with anything that you get stuck on."

"Hmmm ok, I can do this." Rin stared at the first question, almost breaking into a sweat. Rin started thinking maybe if I move onto the next question.

_From the information you retrieved from Question one..._

"ARGGG!" Rin yelped, "This is ridiculous!" Bon noticing the bad aura coming from the half-demon so he put his own homework aside and looked at the question.

"Oh that's an easy one, look." Bon leant down with his own pencil and starting drawing a diagram of what had been asked. "Now what does that look like?"

"Sancho..?" Rin just picked the first thing that he could think of.

"It's a herb but It's not Sancho, Shiemi calls it that but it's actually Aloe... However that isn't the herb either... Look closely at what it looks like."

Rin started staring at the picture closely trying to see any note worthy details, Rin finally found a weird looking thing that sat at the top of the plant, it looked almost like a tongue.

"Is it just me or does that look like a tongue?" Rin asked pointing at the diagram.

"Yes, so what plant do you think it is?"

"Adder's Tongue?" Rin turned toward Bon.

"Yes!" Bon smiled making Rin jump with excitement, his tail twitching at the acknowledgement.

* * *

Bon and Rin kept on the homework for quite sometime, Bon had already finished the days homework and put it back in his bag. The older teen started helping Rin with more focus, the two had covered all of the Meister papers and Doctor papers and all that was left was the main Aria papers. Rin had enjoyed the help Bon gave him, whenever he needed help normally Yukio would help him, but whenever Yukio tried to explain something Rin just got incredibly confused and stopped doing it. Konekomaru finally came home and greeted the two as he went to his desk and started writing down his own papers.

"Ok... So the Exorcism of a water spirit is from what scripture?" Bon asked staring at Rin.

"Ummm, is it the Naiad's?" Rin questioned rubbing the back of his head.

"Close, it's from the same book... Lets put it that way."

"Oh, oh I know this one!" Rin jumped, "Is it Kreshna..?" this statement made the older and Konekomaru laugh. "What?"

"It's Krishna." Bon corrected Rin with a smile.

"Same thing!" Rin huffed.

Rin had finally finished his homework and still had sometime to spare before he had to leave back to his own dorm. Rin layed back on Bon's bed and stared at the other as he walked around the room making casual conversation with Rin and Konekomaru, who just finished his homework aswell.

"So where is Shima?" Konekomaru asked.

"I have no idea." Rin smiled, he turned to Bon gave him a look, making sure he didn't say anything.

"Probably out flirting with girls." Bon laughed. Suddenly everyone heard a rattle at the door and there he was, the pink-haired teen standing at the door. His hair covering his eyes, all the group noticed that he was panting.

"Hey Shima?" Rin gave him a weird look, "How did you go?" Rin was full of curiocity. Rin felt his phone vibrate and looked at a message from Izumo.

_From: Izumo, Eyebrows._

_Rin... Shima and I-_

Rin looked up from his phone as Shima looked straight toward him.

"You didn't!" Rin instantly burst out in laughter as Bon and Konekomaru turned to the half-demon in worry.

"OH MY GOD SHIMA REALLY!" Bon finally figuring it out almost instantly dropping to his knee's, Konekomaru still sitting there wondering what was going on.

"I-I-I did..." Shima blushed and sat at his chair.

"You really are a playboy, I take it back!" Rin laughed as Bon started to try and calm him down.

"What did you do Shima?" Konekomaru gave the pink-haired a confused smile before Shima screamed at the top of his lounges.

"HE JUST HAD SEEEEEEXXXX, AND IT FEEEELT SO GOOODD!~" Bon screamed.

Bon fell on top of Rin on the bed as they both squeaked and rolled around on the bed laughing as hard as they could, Rin fell off the bed into tears and held his ribs from the pain of so much laughing. Konekomaru just blushed and started to try and calm the two down.

"I can't believe you just did that!" Rin yelled almost falling back into laughter.

"So I take it you and Izumo are quite close then?" Bon questioned rubbing the tears away with his hand.

"Yeah." Shima said trying to stop laughing.

The group continued to laugh and try and calm themselves down for a good thirty minutes before Rin noticed what time it was.

"Oh wow look at the time!" Rin snapped grabbing his bag.

"Do you need to go already Okumura-kun?" Konekomaru asked.

"Yeah, Yukio will be mad otherwise..." Rin let out a sigh.

"I'll walk you out." Bon commented.

"It's alright, its to cold." Rin said putting on his shoes.

"Oh, ok... I'll see you tomorrow?" Bon said walking toward Rin.

"Yeah." Rin started to lean in to steal a kiss before realising that the others were in the room.

"KISS!" Shima started chanting, making the two blush. "Don't act like you don't want it Rin, it's so obvious!" Shima giggled.

"Says the guy that had no idea his girlfriend wanted him." Rin turned toward the pink-haired shutting him up. Shima raised his hand in surrender.

"Okay than, cya Okumura-kun." Konekomaru said as the half-demon started to walk out the door.

"Wait you." Bon grabbed onto Rin's wrist and pulled him into a kiss, Shima whistled as the two seperated connection. "See you tomorrow."

* * *

Rin walked home and into the abandoned dorm, Yukio walked out of the hallway and approached him.

"Nii-san, why were you so late? You realise that all that homework I gave you has to be done..." Yukio scolded his older brother.

"I finished it all, here." Rin pulled out his papers and handed the lot to Yukio.

"Y-y-you what?" Yukio completely shocked by the words that just came out of the older twins mouth, he grabbed the first paper and looked through all the questions. "Who helped you?"

"Bon did, he finished his homework and then he helped me with all of it." Rin started to become weary as to why his younger brother was giving him such a weird look.

"No offence Nii-san, but did he complete the paper for you..?" Yukio asked as nice and serious as he could.

"No, he just helped me, he explains it a lot better than you. No offence though." Rin laughed as he took the bag back from his brother.

"Oh well I-I see how it is..." Yukio instantly felt down, that he couldn't help his brother. Rin noticing how upset his brother was made him laugh a bit.

"I'm joking Yukio." Rin chuckled.

"Oh, haha." Yukio feintly laughed trying to hide it.

Rin had never known that Yukio liked helping him, made him feel a bit bad that he didn't ask Yukio for help instead. Rin decided that he would make it up to him by cooking something nice for dinner.

"Have you eaten yet?" Rin questioned.

"No." Yukio stated.

"I'll make some Leek and onion soup for you." Rin smiled. Yukio jumped excitedly realising that Rin was still there.

"Cool, I will just wait in the food-hall." Yukio started to try and play it cool, making Rin laugh again.

Rin walked into the kitchen and got an apron and started to cook. Even though Yukio never really showed the side of being young, there was still some parts of him that would never change, Rin was glad that he still had his little brother and not a stuck up teacher, well not a completely stuck up teacher. Rin finished cooking the soup and placed a big bowl in front of Yukio. Rin left the food-hall as the younger twin thanked him. Rin put some water in a bowl and cut into a packet of chicken necks for the little black cat, who ran into the kitchen as soon as he placed the bowl on the floor.

_**'**_**I LOVE YOU, MMHMMH, RIN. I LOVE YOU.' **Blackie started making really awkward sounds at his food bowl making Rin laugh.

"If Yukio gets his favourite you can too." Rin rubbed his hand against the length of the small cat's body and walked out of the kitchen and down the food hall. Rin had a shower and got everything ready for the classes he had tomorrow, he then got into his pyjamas and went to bed, falling into a dreamless slumber.

* * *

_From: Shima, Renzou._

_I can't believe you're going to make me say that._

_To: Dylan._

HEHEHEHEHE I just went there, I normally hate lonely Island but I can honestly see Shima doing that kind of thing if the situation occurred. OTHER THAN THAT...

What did you think of this chapter?

What do you think Bon has planned for their next date?

I worked really hard on this chapter making it the best I could, I really liked this chapter because it was a challenge, the last few chapters fell into place as they should and it came through nicely but since It's only wednesday for this chapter It's still a while till the weekend. So yeah what did you think?

Reviews!

NiteMareB4XMAS: Hahahahaha I actually almost died laughing my self writing that chapter, I love writing for Blackie since he is the cutest thing ever!

Scarlett-sama: Thankyoooo =3= I love reading your reviews makes me feel so happy to keep writing :D, I really hope that you like this chapter too, IT WAS SO MUCH FUN to write this chapter! It was really challenging and took a lot more time than most chapters but I'm glad how it turned out!

Yaoifan124: Hey thankyou so much for the review, yeah well now you know that they might be going away for a weekend hehehehehehehehehehhee :D

fanaticoffanfics: Haha I know, when coming out it's really hard and when it's your family it is such an emotional challenge... It was for me anyway haha! I thankyou, that bit of that chapter was definitely my favourite aswell!

Anyway guys thanks, and if you think you know what will happen on their next date post in your review :D

Lots of Love, Dylan~


	8. Break Down

Chapter 8~

Early in the morning at the main Boys dormitory.

"So where are you going again?" Konekomaru questioned, filling his bag with all the days essentials.

"Yamaguchi Island." Bon stood smiling.

"You have to catch a plain to get over there don't you?" Shima asked.

"Yeah?" Bon said somewhat confused.

"And how exactly are you going to pay for that..?" Shima gave the other a worrisome look as he pulled his bag over his back.

"I been saving for ages... I was going to use it to go on a holiday but I want to take Rin away more." Bon said pulling on his shoes.

"Oh, what're you planning to do there?" Shima asked with curiosity.

"A date, maybe more." Bon smiled.

"More?" Konekomaru commented. Then the bald teen realised what he meant, he just smiled and got him self ready aswell.

"What are you talking about..?" Shima still completely clueless.

"You really have no idea don't you Shima-kun." Konekomaru giggled, making Bon laugh as well.

"Huh... Lets just go..." Shima huffed before walking out the door.

"When does your flight leave Bon?" Konekomaru questioned, pulling on his shoes.

"Tomorrow, I already talked to sensei about it and he said that it's ok as long as we catch up when we get back." Bon walked out the door behind the other two teens.

"Exciting." Konekomaru said as the trio started walking to Cram school.

* * *

Bon and the others walked to the school and unlocked the door with their key, walking down the main hall and into the class room, Rin was still not hear to everyones suprise. Everyone else was there including Yukio. Shima took a seat next to Izumo and Shiemi while Bon and Konekomaru continued to their normal spot. Class started and Bon constantly looked a the door waiting for him to come in. Rin finally walked inside and Bon felt happy almost instantly, Rin walked over to the main desk and talked to his brother, he waved to the girls and Shima in the corner and then sat down next to the blonde streaked teen.

"Hey." Rin smiled.

"Hey, I have to talk to you after class as well, if Yukio didn't talk to you about it first." Bon greeted the half-demon.

"What, he didn't say anything?" Rin said puzzled.

"It's about our date this weekend." Bon winked, making Rin giggle.

"Are you going to tell me where we're going yet?" Rin smiled.

"Nope." Bon laughed, "I'm not going to tell you!"

"That's not fair!" Rin pouted.

"I promise you will love it."

"I better." Rin teased, Bon just laughed.

The class continued to wait until they were told what was happening for the day, then Shura walked into the class. Shura started to talk to Yukio, Bon saw Yukio's nod in agreement about something as the older woman started to talk to the class.

"Attention everyone." Shura stated, "As all of you know the Exams for the Meister exam is coming up, It is our job to get you all ready. Most years there are two different criteria that you are recorded on, one is the Practical test and the other are papers related to Aria and Doctor. This year we're changing the criteria you will be assessed on." Shura turned to the board and started writing down topics.

Everyone in the class almost freaked out that the criteria was different, the only thing on everyone's mind was why were they changing it after so much time. Shura finished writing up on the board and sat back down.

"First of all, I might just butt in." Mephisto came through the door and waved at everyone. Shura nodded allowing him to continue. "This year's batch of students in the Cram school are far beyond most groups so far. All of you have reason to be here to fight and protect your friends, some to defeat the big man himself." Mephisto stared toward Bon and Rin.

"I don't get it, why are you changing the criteria?" Bon questioned.

"Because so far all of you in this room have achieved something that previous generations had never been able to, for example." Mephisto turned to Shiemi and Izumo. "Moriyama Shiemi, you have summoned the Green man. You have become strong enough to allow him to grow to the size of the average human yes?" Shiemi just nodded and then the principal turned to Izumo. "Kamiki Izumo, you can now summon 9 spirit fox's at once, a little more training and you will be able to bring out the true fox spirit." Izumo blushed and nodded also as he started to glare around the room. "Suguro Ryuji, you are not only in the grades for a Meister in Aria and Dragoon, but you have the blessing of one of the greatest spirits."

"And great leading material." Yukio butted in.

"That is very true, Suguro you always take initiative in a fight and your knowledge in combat tactics and battle strategy impresses even the higher ups." Shura continued. Bon just sat silently in his seat blushing.

"Then Shima Renzou and Miwa Konekomaru, you both have passion to save your friends, you keep people safe and innocent civilians from being harmed." Shima and Konekomaru just smiled. "Finally, Okumura Rin... You're the saviour of Kyoto, despite many people's disbelief you saved everyone and I believe they're very thankful to you." Rin started to shuffle down in his seat, the sudden antention making him anxious.

"T-thanks I guess." Rin mumbled leaning back in his chair, almost hidden under the desk.

"You may now continue Kirigakure sensei." the older demon noted before stepping back a few paces.

"The three criteria you will be assessed on are the following." Shura continued stepping forward. "The Doctor and Aria tests are combined into the first criteria of Exorcism." Shura pointed at the first topic 'Knowledge Exam' "The second is a measurement to see how you cope on your own." Shura lowered to the next topic, 'Prac Solo Exam' "The last is a new addition, all of you will be put into a situation like the time with the ghoul and have to defend each other." she said pointing at the last topic, 'Team Coordination Exam'.

"Amazing! We got this guys!" Rin screamed with happiness.

"Wait Nii-san, that's not all..." Yukio sighed.

"Huh?" Rin was confused.

"Shura continue." Mephisto said gesturing to her.

"If you fail the Team Coordination Exam... You will all be failed." Shura stated, completely serious tone.

"W-what!" Izumo snapped.

"That's not fair!" Konekomaru yelled.

"What if we do really good on the other two..?" Bon hesitantly questioned.

"Even if you Ace the Knowledge and Prac Solo exams, you will fail if you can't pass the final exam." Yukio stated.

"I don't understand why is all of this changing?" Rin questioned, his older brother instantly smiling.

"Because for the first time in hundreds of years... We have a perfect group of students for the offensive." Mephisto replied.

"Perfect group- offensive-" Shima mumbled.

"You don't mean-" Bon started.

"To defeat Satan?" Rin stared blankly.

"Precisely!" Mephisto laughed.

"W-we can't do t-this, it's Satan..." Konekomaru started to stutter, "Why are we the ones that have to do this!" everyone noticed that Konekomaru was scared.

"It's ok to be scared young man." a familiar voice rolled through the room before everyone realised who it was. It was the Paladin, Arthur Auguste Angel. After the incident from Kyoto and Rin defeating the Impure King, the Paladin started to take a great liking to the half-demon. Angel and Rin became training partners and Rin learnt a lot from Angel that he couldn't from Shura. Angel also knew of Rin's feelings well before Rin had confessed to anyone. Angel's sword infact is a demon bound to the blade, it can sense humans feelings. The sword is in love with the Paladin so he can use it to its maximum potential. Angel apologies to Rin and much to Shura's interest became friends, now the only question was... Why was he here.

"Angel?" Rin questioned turning his head.

"If you pass your Exams and continue onto fighting Satan, you will not be doing this alone. Shura, your sensei, every Exorcist alive will be helping as much as they can."

"If every Exorcist is going to help than... Why is it that we are doing things differently?" Izumo asked.

"Because of that boy right there." Angel waved his hand in Rin's direction as everyone looked at him, Rin slowly steeped down in his seat again.

"M-me?" Rin huffed.

"Okumura Rin, you're the savior of Assiah. I believe that now, but... What makes you strong is not your flames." Angel confused everyone in the room, even Mephisto with this statement. "When you're with your commrades you are the strongest Exorcist in the world." Angel smiled at the half-demon.

Everyone in the room nodded their heads and smiled toward Rin.

"You're all making me nervous staring at me like that." Rin blushed a bright pink, everyone felt the need just to laugh.

"The Exam will be in three-weeks time, you can do whatever you like within the three weeks, as long as you maintain your attendance and keep up with your work." Yukio stated staring directly at Rin.

"Well goodluck children, I look forward to your Exams." with that Angel left the room, Mephisto and Shura shortly behind.

"Wow that was uh... Unexpected..." Shima sighed.

"We got this guys!" Rin screamed jumping out of his seat.

"Yeah!" Shiemi yelped also jumping from her own.

Izumo and the Kyoto trio sat silently as Rin and Shiemi started jumping around the room.

"This isn't something to be excited about guys!" Izumo said slamming the desk.

"I-Izumo?" Rin puzzled stopped jumping around and gave the purple-haired girl a worrisome look.

"This is insane..." Shima sat back.

"We weren't even able to take on one of the kings of hell!" Konekomaru panicked.

"I almo-" Rin started before being interrupted.

"You almost killed him? You almost killed all of us!" Konekomaru screamed.

"I-I... I just w-wanted to he-" Rin stuttered, his expression instantly changing.

"Konekomaru!" Bon snapped. Konekomaru calmed down and turned toward Rin. "Rin it's ok." Bon stood up and wrapped his hands around him.

A silence filled the room as Rin pulled him self from the olders grasp, he stormed out the door and down the hall.

"Nii-san!" Yukio started to chase after the older twin, stopping at the door.

"Really..." Bon turned to the bald teen and sighed. "Yukio, let me go." Yukio turned back and watched the class, everyone fell quiet as they heard Bon's footsteps down the hall. Everyone that remained in the room gave Konekomaru a weird look.

"S-sorry... I'm just scared..." Konekomaru looked away.

* * *

Rin ran down the hall and used his key to get out of the school, running down the main road he turned to see if anyone was following him. The coast was clear so he started walking down the main road, turning into a small park he sat on the grass and leant against a tree.

"Rin!" Bon yelled, running toward the tree.

"I'm fine leave me alone!" Rin started to stand up and walk away as Bon grabbed ahold of his hand. "Let me go!" Rin snapped.

"Rin... wait..." Bon huffed, getting his breath back.

"What for, I might hurt you like Konekomaru said!" Rin yelled giving him a weird stare.

"I know you wouldn't hurt me Rin..." Bon finally let go and put his hands on his knee's catching his breath.

"How do you know that!" Rin yelped rubbing his wrist.

"Do you even know where you ran?" Bon questioned sitting down on the grass.

"What are you talking about?" Rin hissed giving the other a weird look.

"Look up."

"So?" Rin looked up, it was the same tree that Bon showed him, the only tree in true-cross with pink leaves.

"Even in the hardest of times, you came to the one place you know you can be safe. Yukio told me that this was the happiest night of your life." Bon started to pat the ground next to him, signalling for Rin to sit with him.

"I-I..." Rin's face started to tear up, "I just want to be trusted!" Rin broke into tears and fell down and wrapped his arms around the older. "No one trusts me!" Rin grunted and rubbed his face against Bon's shirt, the tears slowly falling down his cheeks onto the cotton. Rin started to shake and really cry. "W-why d-do I h-have to be l-l-like th-this?" Rin stuttered trying to talk between sobs.

Bon had never seen the other cry so much, he felt part of him had died seeing Rin this upset. Bon wrapped his left hand around and started to rub Rin's back, Bon then placed his right hand on the half-demon's face and looked straight into those teary blue eyes.

"I can't tell you that it will get better, because I have no idea what you're going through..." Bon smiled at the other. "But I do know that, if you were not who you're now... I never would of met such an amazing person." Bon rubbed the wall of his thumb against the tears on Rin's face, new tears started rolling down the cheeks as Bon kissed softly onto his head.

"B-Bon..." Rin hid his face against the safety of the olders chest.

"Let it all out Rin, it's alright." Bon slowly rubbed his back and held Rin's head close to him.

Rin at this point just completely broke down and let it all out. Bon eyes were filled with tears but none ran down his cheeks, they stationed at the tip of his lash's and didn't budge. The older felt upset that Rin had always hid the fact he was so upset. He always hid his emotions away from everyone and just like the Kasena-Yin event, he broke down. This time just like then the half-demon just couldn't hold it back any longer. Rin's eyes finally ran dry as he lifted his head to look into the Bon's brown eyes.

"I'm ready to go back..." Rin said pulling away from the others chest. "O-oh I'm sorry I made a mess of your shirt." the half-demon tried not to laugh, but smilled as he started to wipe his neck-tie against the patch of tears.

"That's ok, it's fine." Bon stood up and grabbed onto Rin's hand lifting him up. The two walked in silence back to the school.

* * *

Bon opened the door with his key as they walked started to walk down the hall, Bon placed his hand on Rin's shoulder and sweetly nodded, notifying him that he was there if anything bad went wrong. Bon walked in first as Rin slowly walked in behind.

"Nii-san!" Yukio said sitting up from the desk.

"Rin!" Shiemi and Izumo said in sync, both wrapping their hands around him. Finally the girls let go and Shima walked up and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey bud, you ok?" Shima took his hand off as Rin nodded. Rin turned to see that Konekomaru was sitting at the same spot he was left in.

"Okumura-kun... I'm-" Konekomaru stopped when Rin interrupted.

"It's fine, just- just forget you said anything... Really." Rin smiled. Konekomaru just looked up at him.

"No it's not, I really am sorry..." Konekomaru sighed. Bon walked toward him and placed his hand on his head.

"It's ok." Bon said covering the younger's eyes as he started to sob softly.

"I think that, this will be all for class... Shiemi and Izumo I want to talk to you girls before you leave." Yukio signalled the rest of the class to leave. "Shima and Konekomaru bring all of books relating Aria to class tomorrow." the class left, Rin and Bon stood outside the classroom door as the pink-haired teen and baldy walked past.

"Come with me, I have a surprise." Bon grabbed a firm hold on the others arm and ran him down the hall and through a door.

"What is it, will you just tell me already!" Rin laughed. Bon finally stopped and made sure the coast was clear. Before a moment more of hesitation Bon slammed his lips against Rin's making him blush. Rin's breath hitched as he leant forward and locked in again. Rin's tongue faught for dominance, the tongue slipping just inside the others mouth. Short lived Bon pushed his own tongue against Rin's mouth, the half-demon instantly allowing him in. Rin felt the tongue seek refuge in his mouth making him laugh, breaking the kiss. "W-what was that for?"

"YOU HAVE. NO IDEA. HOW HARD. IT IS. NOT TO KISS YOU DURING CLASS." Bon gasped for breath between words as he made Rin laugh loudly.

"Was that the surprise? Cause I could definitely settle for that." Rin teased grabbing ahold of Bon's hand.

"Part of it, but the real surprise is tomorrow." Bon smiled.

"Tomorrow?" Rin questioned with a weird look, "We have school tomorrow..."

"You and I don't."

"W-what?" Rin was completely confused.

"You know how I was telling you that I told Yukio?"

"Yeah?"

"Well I asked him for tomorrow off so we can get ready to leave tomorrow." Bon lifted Rin's hands up to his mouth and kissed them softly.

"Thats cool, but leaving..?" Rin felt that his head was about to explode.

"We're leaving early for out 'date'" Bon chuckled, "Have atleast three days worth of stuff packed, and some bathers, we will be swimming aswell."

"W-wait, where are we going!" Rin snapped, his eyes widening with excitement. His tail slowly coiling up the others arm without realising it.

"It's a surprise." Bon teased.

"TELL ME WHAT IT IS YOUR KILLING ME!" Rin laughed between words as he lightly slapped the others shoulder.

"No, its a surprise." Bon poked out his tongue and started to laugh aswell.

"You're killing me over here." Rin chuckled, peeling his tail away from the others arm.

"Your tail seems to be rather happy about it!"

"That's because it doesn't know what anything means!" Rin made himself laugh as his tail kept trying to attach it self to the blonde streaked teen. "Stop!" Rin grabbed his tail and held it close.

"We're leaving tomorrow morning, I already talked to Yukio about it but I'm staying at your dorm tonight and we're leaving together. We just need to go back to mine to get my stuff." Bon smiled.

"Umm ok?" Rin commented with a puzzled look.

The two walked back to the main boys dormitory, Rin waited outside as Bon went in and quickly grabbed his stuff. Bon didn't want Konekomaru apologising and making Rin feel uncomfortable again so he would just get everything and leave. Bon pulled out his suit-case from underneath his bed and stormed out the door before Konekomaru yelled out to him.

"Wait, you're forgetting something..."

"Huh?" Bon turned back around.

"Tickets?" Konekomaru smiled, Bon took them and nodded toward him, like telling him thankyou and that he accepts the apology. Bon continued out the main hall and outside to see Shima talking with Rin.

"You guys heading off now then?" Shima said to Bon as he saw him leave.

"Yeah, we'll be back in a few days." Bon smiled.

"Alright have fun, and Rin-" Shima got the attention of the half-demon again, "Thankyou."

Rin turned and looked at Bon in question to what it was for before the other shrugged unsure of what he meant.

"What for?" Rin asked.

"For being a good friend." Shima added, making Rin smile, the two started to walk off as Shima waved them goodbye. Then suddenly Shima yelled out, "OH I GET IT, THATS SICK BON!" Shima started to laugh walking back inside. Bon laughed and continued on his path as Rin disregarded the sudden outburst.

Rin and Bon started to walk back to the abandoned dorm when randomly a food-stall ahead of them started selling out food. Bon didn't really want Rin going to any trouble of cooking food so he ushered the half-demon to the side and quickly bought two chicken salad rolls.

"I could of cooked for us." Rin huffed sinking his teeth into the roll.

"It's alright, we need to go to sleep early anyway!" Bon smiled, stuffing the roll into his mouth, a bit of lettuce stuck to his chin.

"We?" Rin smiled, wiping away the lettuce on the others chin to flick it away. "What have you got planned, you're making me nervous..."

"Nothing!" Bon laughed.

The rest of the way home, the two ate their rolls and walked up the main road. Rin opened the door and put everthing to the side as he took of his shoes, he allowed Bon to do the same as he took the suit-case in his hands. They continued down the hall and Yukio came out of the food-hall with a sandwich.

"Hey." Yukio said before moving out of the way.

"Hey Yukio, we're just going to get ready... We'll be upstairs..." Rin said as he started walking up stairs.

"Ok." Yukio replied biting into his sandwich.

"ACTUALLY, tell me since he already told you... Where is he taking me?" Rin pointed at Bon as the blonde turned toward Yukio and shook his head. Yukio stopped chewing and replied with the food still in his mouth.

"I unno'" Yukio lied, walking down the hall.

"ARRRAGGGGG!" Rin yelped as he continued up the stairs. Bon sat his suit-case down at the bottom of the stairs before running up after him.

"Ok so what did I need..?"

"Clothes for three days, bathers, that's it." Bon said sitting on Rin's bed.

Rin pulled out his wardrobe and threw clothes every which direction. Stuffing some in his suit-case and some back, he grabbed his favourite red dress shirt and straight cut jeans and the same surfboard board shorts that he had from the beach. Bon slowly giggled as Rin grabbed a few random pairs of boxers to shove in the case.

"What about toiletries..?" Rin questioned.

"Yeah, I already got all of that so it's fine." Bon smiled as Rin pushed everything else back in the wardrobe again.

"What time are we leaving?" Rin asked hesitantly, wondering what hour of the morning they would be waking.

"Not till nine."

"Ok, I think I might just have a shower early tomorrow morning instead, cause I just can't be bothered..." Rin huffed sitting on the bed next to Bon.

"Right well we shou-" Bon started before a small noise crept behind the door.

**'Rin, where're you going!' **Blackie trotted in and jumped on his masters lap. **'THERE ARE SUIT-CASES AT THE STEPS, WHAT IS THAT. WHERE ARE YOU GOING.' **the small cat sat up and placed his paws against Rin's chest and continued meowing.

"I don't even know where I'm going yet..." Rin said as Bon laughed extremely loud. Both Rin and Blackie in sync just gave him a stare in worry.

"What?" Rin questioned.

Bon looked at both of them again and almost broke instantly into tears of laughter.

"You have no idea how hard it is not to laugh when all I hear is him meowing then you answering... It's really cute."

"Yeah, I guess that would be hard to see." Rin started rubbing the small black cat's back.

**'Wait that means that-'** a scared look crossed the cats face.

"Yes, that means Yukio will be looking after you." Rin laughed.

**'THE HORROR!' **Blackie hissed before jolting from Rin's hands and out the hallway.

"What?" Bon was a little confused, "He doesn't like Yukio?" Bon questioned.

"It's not that, It's just that Yukio never plays with him... I'm the only one that really does anything with him, so he is bored when its just him and Yukio."

"Oh, I can just imagine." Bon smiled. "Anyway, we should probably get some sleep."

"Yeah." Rin nodded.

Bon leant in and stole a quick kiss from Rin before standing up and walking toward the door.

"Night cutie." Bon teased.

"Night princess." Rin laughed poking his tongue out. Rin heard Bon walk down the hall way laughing bringing a huge smile to the youngers face.

Rin layed his haead back against his pillow and before long, fell asleep.

* * *

Oh my lawd, this is by far my favourite now... I love Rin so much and when he cries I just imagine back to how he was really upset when Fuji died, I almost cried my self writing that part. If you can just imagine the pain of what he was going through... It was such an amazing part to write... I love writing emotional parts like that I just hoped I did ok...

Other than that, what did use think of the Exam thingy? I thought that it came out quite well, and how Angel and Rin are kind of friends. I always love the manga version of Angel, he is just as old as Shura but he only saw Rin the same way that Shura did before Rin told her about becoming a Paladin. Despite him acting so lowly toward Rin I can see him being forgiven better than I can Shura considering she almost really did kill him.

Revies:

NiteMareB4XMAS: Haha that's great to know, I make my self laugh so much writing out things like this, I just hope you guys like this one too :D

Scarlett-sama:Haha yeah, I always saw Shima as being the guy that really didn't understand the puns of sexual references but always acted like that playboy. I love Shima in the anime cause he is just so funny. In the manga he is funny but at the same time unsure, after him in the Impure King thing when he almost ran away I had a bit of a sour taste toward him for a while, but he's really good now! :D

Yaoifan124: Oh really hehehehe, the weekend seems pretty exciting :D!

Fanaticoffanfic: I KNOW, lots sleep so much over thinking as to when you should say something, constantly believing that they would never know such a thing but then shrug it off like they always knew its like wwhhhhyyyyyy~

That's everything please Read and Review and I can't wait to right out the next chapter! LOTS planned!

Lots of Love, Dylan~


	9. Yamaguchi Island Part One

Chapter 9~

"Riiiinnnn~" Bon seductively whispered into the sleeping half-demon's ear. Bon leant down and rotated his finger within the youngers hair. "Riiinnn~"

"Hmmmmm, leave me alone Yukio..." Rin let out an unusual noise then rolled over, Bon laughed a little.

"You have to get up now." Bon started shaking Rin's back, making Rin shuffle against the sheets.

"Five more minutes..." Rin mumbled.

"Nope." Bon smiled, starting to poke the ribs of the unexpected half-demon.

"IM AWAKE- I'm awake!" Rin yelled holding back his laugh, "Don't do that." Rin huffed.

"You need to get ready!" Bon hurried his voice, Rin fell back giving him a confused look.

"OH SHIT, what time is it?" Rin instantly jumped from his bed.

"It's ten to eight." Bon stood up next to Rin.

"It's so early, how can you wake up so early..." Rin sighed.

"We have to wake up earlier than this for school, I'm never late." Bon teased as Rin gave him a frown.

"Well I, am going to have a shower..." Rin walked over to his wardrobe and pulled out the first pair of shorts and shirt he could find."

"Ok then, once you're done there, Ukobach and I made some breakfast." Bon smiled gently at the other as they walked down the stairs.

"You made me some food?" Rin questioned.

"Yeah, well... Ukobach did most of it, I just did the eggs." Bon laughed patting the back of his head. Rin leant forward and kissed Bon, at first Bon was caught by surprise, then Rin backed down and continued walking down the stairs. "What was that for?" Bon asked confused with a cherry red blush.

"For being you." Rin grinned sweetly, "Anyway, I'm gonna go have a quick shower... Just do whatever while you wait."

"Ok." Bon said before walking into the food-hall.

Rin walked down and into the bathroom and sat his cloths to the side, he pulled off his shirt and shorts and jumped straight into the shower. The half-demon cleaned every part of his body and used pretty much every body wash and hair cleanser he could find. Stepping out of the shower Rin dried himself and pulled on the clean clothes, Rin stood infront of the mirror and just stared.

"You have got this, just don't ruin it." Rin told him self, the half-demon continued pulling out the toothpaste and tooth brush. Rin grabbed his favourite deodorant and pulled up his shirt to spray, pulling everything to the side the half-demon rushed around the bathroom in panic. "What if he doesn't like my body..." "What if he has second thoughts... Oh god what-"

"Rin, I wouldn't ever have second thoughts, now come out breakfast is served!" Bon laughed from outside the bathroom as he knocked on the door.

"U-uh ok, comin out!" Rin said opening the door, his hair still slightly wet. "Oh crap, one sec... I almost forgot it." Rin quickly turned back around and grabbed his hair straightener.

"What do you need that for?" Bon chuckled.

"Hey, these things make your sex appeal jump like ten fold!" Rin smiled running down the hall to stuff it in his bag.

"Fair enough, now come on! Breakfast!" Bon gestured the half-demon to hurry up, pushing him into the food-hall.

"Ok, ok!" Rin laughed as he saw the food prepared on the table. "What the, how long were you cooking?" Rin felt his heart stop as he gazed upon all the amazing looking food.

"Umm, like half-hour?" Bon smiled again, brushing his hand through his hair.

"I hope you're going to help me, there is way to much here!" Rin jumped in excitement and scurried over to the table, "Ok, what should I have first?" Rin questioned himself.

"Try the eggs, their the only things I did." Bon laughed, sitting across from the other.

Rin picked up his fork and dove it into the eggs, he picked it up and examined it before taking the lot in his mouth. Rin blew back on his chair, Rin knew that even though they were just eggs, his blonde streaked classmate put love into the breakfast.

"HOLY- THIS IS GOOD!" Rin screamed scoffing down more of the eggs.

"R-really!" Bon's face instantly flushed a bright pink, he started to smile. "I didn't think you would like them since you're an amazing cook and all haha." Bon rubbed the back of his head again.

"No, these are amazing... Thankyoooouu!" Rin chanted as he continued his breakfast. "So-" he swallowed, "Are you going to tell me where we're going yet?" Rin smiled.

"Nope." Bon said with a huge grin.

"You're killing me over here..." Rin sighed and continued to eat.

Rin finished his breakfast and it was almost time for the two to leave, Yukio had already gone and left a note wishing them a happy time. Yukio had left before Bon woke up so he wasn't there the entire time. Rin and Bon had gotten all of their suit-cases and bags and brought them to the front of the door ready for when they have to leave. Suddenly a honking noise came from outside and Bon dashed to the door and pulled Rin outside. Rin said goodbye to Blackie as he was being dragged outside into the taxi, Bon packed everything into the boot and opened the door for Rin, the half-demon sat inside and started to get really anxious.

"Okay, put this on." Bon said passing a blindfold to Rin.

"Are you serious?" Rin questioned him and took the blindfold, wrapping it around his eyes he looked at Bon with a serious face. "How do I look?" Rin made himself and Bon laugh.

"You look like the prettiest princess at the ball." Bon chuckled.

"You're my princess." Rin teased. Rin heard a small whisper in the cabbies ears but was unable to work out what he had said. "Damn I missed it!" Rin hissed.

"Like I would tell you!" Bon laughed as the cab started to take off.

* * *

Rin heard the taxi fly down the main road and off the curb he knew well. The taxi went onto the mainroad and past the academy and to the airport, Rin still unable to see anything was lead out of the cab and stood on the path while Bon pulled everything out of the trunk.

"Alright lets go." Bon started to walk off.

"Umm, I got no eyes here." Rin grinned before he felt Bon's hand wrap around his.

"This way!" Bon laughed dragging the half-demon down the airport.

"You're taking me on a wild goose chase." Rin smiled under the blindfold, "Can I take this-"

"No, come stand here and, do not move!" Bon lead Rin onto a seat and ran off with the luggage, he wanted to be really quick and make sure Rin didn't find out it was an Airport as long as he could. The PA was silent, great to the blonde's liking. Bon gave the attendants his luggage and ran back over to Rin to drag him to the gate.

"Just making sure but is that you Bon?" Rin hesitantly asked.

"Yeah? Who else would it be?" Bon was slightly confused.

"Just making sure you're not some creepy old guy." Rin laughed.

"What?" Bon said in a oldish sounding voice, making Rin howl out in a few rounds of chuckles.

"Don't do that, It freaks me out." Rin started to lift his head trying to see through the blindfold.

"Uhh, no you dont!" Bon put his hands on Rins cheek and pushed his head down, "Wait here, I just got to talk to someone, keep your hands on your ears." with that Bon ran over to the gate and told the staff of his situation, "Hey, could you guys help me out a sec, that's my boyfriend there and he has no idea where he is. I'm trying to hide it as long as I can, do you think If I give you the tickets we can just run through?" the employees let out a laugh and told him that it was all ok. Bon ran back over to Rin and tugged on his hand. "Ok lets go."

* * *

"I'm going to have a heart-attack." Rin laughed as he was dragged into the tunnel that lead to their plane, as soon as he stood on the plane Rin squeaked. "Bon..."

"Yeaaaaaaaahhh?" Bon played innocently as he continued to pull Rin along.

"A-are we o-on a p-plane..?" Rin's voice stuttered as he slowly tried to pull back on the tugging.

"Take off your blindfold and have a look." Bon smiled sitting Rin down in his seat.

Rin slowly started to untie the knot behind his head as the blindfold fell forward revealing his blue eyes. Rin instantly jumped and made a really weird noise.

"WHAT THE-" Rin almost freaked out before Bon covered his mouth. Random people all over the plane gave him a weird look as they continued doing their own buisness. "W-why are we on a plane!" Rin snapped pushing the hand from his mouth.

"We're going there." Bon said pointing at a small map of Yamaguchi Island.

"WHY?" Rin started to freak out a little, Bon expected it so he started to calm the other down.

"It's ok, It's our weekend long date." Bon laughed patting the others head.

"This is a little over the top for a second date don't you think?" Rin gave Bon a completely serious look.

"It's not like we haven't known each other for a long time, besides I thought you might like it." Bon started becoming worried.

"I like it!" Rin quickly snapped seeing the expression change on his face, "I like I swear, I like it!" Rin rubbed his hand against Bon's shoulder trying to cheer him up. "But this is a lot to take in." Rin kissed Bon's forhead softly and fell back in his seat.

"That makes me happy then, I wanted to take you somewhere special, since you told me you wanted to travel and see the world I wanted to share a bit of that experience with you." Bon instantly felt relieved as the worry flew away.

"This is the nicest thing someone has ever done for me..." Rin sighed with a smile, "But Yukio didn't tell you?" Rin turned back to Bon.

"Told me what?" Bon was slightly confused.

Rin leant in close to the others ear and looked around to make sure no one was around to hear what he was about to say, leaning back in even closer.

"I'm absolutely shit-scared of planes!" Rin whispered in Bon's ear sending the blonde into a fit of laughter.

"That's adorable!" Bon yelled out, "Don't worry it's only a fourty-five minute flight." Bon cupped the others chin and gave him a small kiss on the cheek.

"I-I'll try, but if I scream when it goes up or down, you know why." Rin leant back and felt the heat in the room get to him, he started pulling his shirt out as anxiety crept along his skin.

"Try and sleep if you can, I have a lot planned for us today." Bon said.

"Ok..." Rin huffed.

_Attention Ladies and Gentleman, I'm your captain and with me today..._

The normal precedure of flight safety and what-not went through as the attendants started to show everyone how to put on their jackest and masks if need be. Once the voice stopped the engine on the plane started and they started rolling toward the take off point.

"Oh god, its moving." Rin and Bon heard a voice behind them.

Bon turned around to see a lady that was in somewhat the same situation as Rin, difference is she couldn't stop talking. Bon instantly thought that this flight was going to be loads of fun. The plane turned for the final time and started to take off.

"OH GOD!" the lady screamed.

"Bon if I die from a heart-attack, tell Yukio that despite how annoying he is, I loved him." Rin slowly said as his face tainted a pale white.

"You will be fine." Bon laughed as he held onto Rin's hand, making him smile. The plane was fully in the air and they were all leaning back.

"GREAT MOTHER OF MARY JONES!" the lady yelled again.

"That chick is going to kill me..." Rin sighed pushing all his weight onto Bon's shoulder.

"Try to ignore her." Bon chuckled.

Finally in the air and softly flying through the air, Rin started to calm down, his head still placed on Bon's shoulder as the older gently pat his head for comfort.

"Hey have you been on a plane before?" the lady behind them started to talk to the man next to her. Rin tried to block her out but he couldn't help but listen in.

"Umm... Y-yeah?" Rin heard another man reply.

"One of my girlfriends told me that there was only like a point five chance that the plane will crash." everyone could tell that the lady just wanted to talk to block out the fear, however not realising that the teen infront of her was starting to feel uneasy.

"Will someone tell that Bitch to shut up!" Rin yelped.

"Rin it's alright." Bon covered the half-demon's ears with his hands and signalled a employee over. Rin was starting to shake as his fear became more known. A flight attendant came over as Bon told her of the situation.

"Excuse me miss, but would you come with me. Thankyou." the lady took her up the main hall and into another room where Bon saw her take a seat in the other room. The flight attendent waved toward the two as Bon let go of the youngers ears.

"She is gone." Bon smiled, continuing to pat Rin's head.

"Thankyou..." Rin let out a gasp of happiness as he closed his eyes, still leaning against Bon's shoulder.

Rin finally got some sleep as the plane continued to its destination, Rin was feintly snoring against Bon's shoulder making him look that tad cuter in Bon's mind. Bon read a little of a book that he carried on while, finally coming close to the stop, Bon put the book back in his carry-on bag and rubbed Rin's head waking him up.

"Are we there yet?" Rin questioned squinting.

_We're coming close to landing, everyone please return to your seats and buckle up. We would once again like to thank..._

"I guess that's a yes." Rin commented rubbing his eyes, he lifted him self from Bon's shoulder and looked and sat patiently.

"We will be off shortly." Bon gave the younger a smile ensuring his safety for the rest of the flight.

* * *

The plane started to descend, Rin much like taking off, clung to the seat for dear life and closed his eyes. Reopening them moments later the plane had stopped and Bon was standing above him asking for him to stand up. Rin stood up ahead of Bon as the older grabbed all of the carry on and walked out behind him and into the airport. The two ran out of the main lobby off the airport and hurried into the first taxi.

"What about our luggage?" Rin questioned.

"They sent it to our hotel already, it will be in our room when we get there. First we have to go into the mall here and buy some more bathers." Bon smiled grabbing the youngers attention.

"What- why?" Rin asked hesitantly.

"You'll see."

"What are we swimming to the island or something..?" Rin joked as Bon giggled a little.

"Kind of." Bon chuckled. "Just here thanks." the blonde said passing some money over to the cabbie.

The two jumped out of the taxi and ran to the closest shop where they grabbed two cheap pairs of board shorts. Rin bought a pair bright red shorts with pink stripes, while Bon bought a green pair with a big gray dot where a pocket would normally be. Jumping into another taxi the two continued further down to the coast where Rin could just see the island in the distance.

"That's where we're going?" Rin put his hand over his eyes blocking them from the sun as he peered across the water.

"Yep, now come on we have to jump on the boat." Bon grabbed onto Rin's wrist and started to drag him down the warf.

"Boat?" Rin thought out loud as they jumped onto the floor of one of the boats with a single man at the front, he had a red cap on and sunglasses. The man started up the engine and took off in the boat as Bon started to explain what was going to happen.

"Ok, so what we're doing is this man will drive us close to the Island, we are leaving out stuff here and he will take it back to the hotel. This tag-" Bon showed the other a tag as he clipped it to his and Rin's luggage. "will show them who they belong to so that they wont get lost. Once we're close you and I will be jumping off the boat and swimming over to the beach, then we will be walking to our hotel through the path they made, lots of tree's and stuff between us though."

"That sounds amazing!" Rin yelped with happiness.

"I thought you might like it." Bon smiled.

Bon took off his shirt revealing his abs and pecks and stuffed the shirt inside the bag, then tacking out his earings and studs so that they wouldn't rust or get lost in the water. Finally looking down at Rin who was crimson red. Bon lifted him to his feet and smiled as the younger slowly copied, taking off his own shirt revealing his less muscular and more slim body. Bon chuckled sat Rin's shirt in the bag as well, they were close to the island when the man turned to them and waved with a smile, signalling them to jump off.

"You ready?" Bon smiled.

"Yeah, you?" Rin asked grinning.

"Good!" Bon quickly grabbed a hold of Rin's legs and jumped into the water, their heads beneath the water when finally they came up and started bobbing.

"You scared the crap out of me!" Rin laughed slowly paddling toward the island.

"The fish will eat it." Bon teased, reaching down to tickle the others feet.

"Stop that, I'll drown!" Rin yelped trying not to laugh more than what he already was.

"I'll save you!" Bon replied giggling, catching up to the other, they both started swimming toward the beach.

"I'm your knight remember." Rin tried poking his tongue out not thinking of the water. "UGH that's nasty!"

"Then don't drink it!" Bon yelled out pushing against the water.

The two continued swimming against the water, slowly closing in on the beach Bon started to stand up as Rin was still slowly paddling behind him, Bon grabbed onto his hand and lifted him to his feet, both of them walking toward the head of the beach where all they could see was trees, sand and rocks. Rin turned around and quickly pulled out his tail.

"That's better." Rin let out a gasp as the appendage was freed from the shorts, "What? It's really uncomfortable when its tucked in." Rin defended himself against Bon's smile.

"I didn't say anything, I think it's adorable." Bon smiled grabbing onto Rin's hand, "Lets go."

"Y-yeah!" Rin blushed a bright pink as his tail shook the water from the tip. Rin's hair flipped down from being wet and covered his eyes, Rin started to stare at Bon making him laugh.

"What?" Bon asked trying not to smile.

"I have never seen your hair down like that." Rin said poking the blonde tuft that fell at the forehead of the older teen.

"I normally keep it back, cause it gets in my eyes... You don't like it?" questioned, starting to push it back.

"N-no, I do, it's kind of hot." Rin poked out his tongue and pulled the hair back down.

"Oh ok." Bon smiled and the two walked toward the opening near a bunch of rocks that spelt out something.

"Wel-come to Yama-guchi island." Rin worded out, as they paced past the sign, still holding hands. "WOAH IS THAT A FACE!" Rin screamed as he ran toward a large disfigured rock. The rock was the form of a face that had been painted and textured.

"I think so, it looks like one." Bon giggled.

"I want to ask you something..." Rin said turning back to Bon as he slowly caught up with him.

"Sure, what's up?"

"Why are you doing this for me?" Rin jumped from a rock onto the opening of grass that covered the path out of the beach.

"I feel cheesy saying this but... Whenever I'm around you, I feel like that song that played at the restaurant we went to..." Bon looked slightly nervous and looked away.

"Glad you came?" Rin questioned.

"Yeah, but its not just that but... I-" Bon replied, being interrupted.

Rin wrapped his hands around the other and locked lips with Bon, at first the blonde was very shocked then fell into the kiss. Rin let go and smiled sweetly making the pair of them blush a bright pink.

"I feel the same way."

"R-really?" Bon said shocked again.

"I was the one who said it first remember." Rin poked his tongue out.

"Right, that makes me happy." Bon grinned grabbing Rin's hand again, "Shall we?"

"I'll protect my princess from any monsters!" Rin skipped down the path.

"I really wish you would stop calling me that." Bon pouted.

"BUT ITS JUST SO ADORABLE!" Rin laughed, pinching Bon's cheeks. Once Rin pinched the others cheeks Bon made a weird version of the duck face that almost made Rin cry. "THAT'S THE CUTEST THING EVER!"

"Oh really, what about yours?" Bon pinched Rin's cheeks and made a some-what similar face sending Bon into a fit of laughter.

The two laughed for quite some time, Bon had a lot planned for the weekend, he was just glad that the feelings between them were mutual. As they continued down the path they came to an opening with lots of little iron tiles on the path, the end of the path was a sigh that was hard to read out. Bon listened closely as he heard an unfamiliar noise.

"emmm emmm emm EMMMMM mmhhhh." Rin started to hum the song that just came back, "You cast a spell on me, spell on me." Rin mumbled just loud enough so that Bon could hear.

"YOU HIT ME LIKE THE SKY FELL ON ME, FELL ON ME!" Bon yelled out, the voice was crackly and squeaky but made Rin happy.

"I really like that song." Rin giggled.

"Samesies!" Bon grinned.

"Samesies?" Rin said giving him a weird look.

"Samesies." Bon returned the look with a half-assed smile.

"That is the weirdest word I have ever heard."

"Your the weirdest word I have ever heard." Bon teased, falling into a pout.

"Awwwww, I'm sorry." Rin gently pecked Bon on the cheek and ran over to the sign.

"What does it say?" Bon asked keeping retaining the same speed.

_Yamaguchi Hotel →_

"It says that the hotel is this way." Rin said looking toward the hotel. "OH MY GOD."

"What is it?" Bon questioned running over to the other looking at the hotel. "Oh, its even better in person!"

"IS THAT A POOL INSIDE ANOTHER POOL?" Rin ran closer to what he pointed towards jumping around, realising that there are other people around he quickly shoved his tail into his boardies. "Amazing!"

"Wow it actually is." Bon said looking toward the pool, Bon grabbed the others hand, "Lets go check in."

Rin nodded and Bon lead them into the lobby of the hotel, the carpet was a similar fabric to that in the True-cross-Academy human school lobby, it was a purply red and covered the entire room. At the end of the room was circular desk with two different stair ways and elevators on each side of the room. Bon and Rin walked over to the main desk and got their room key and quickly trot up stairs and into the room.

"WOAH THE VIEW!" Rin ran over to the huge window at the opposite side of the room and placed his hands on the glass. "This is amazing!"

"Look over there." Bon pointed as his hand rested closely against the youngers shoulder, "That's where we are going tonight."

"What is it?" Rin asked.

"It's called the Yaroui, island restaurant."

"That sounds amazing!" Rin turned to look at the rest of the room, "This is amazing!"

"You really like that word huh?" Bon teased.

"You're amazing..."

* * *

PART ONE COMPLETE.

Yes guys this was only part one of the date as a whole. I tried to imagine something incredibly romantic, I know it's a bit much for a second date, but the two have known each other a lot longer and there have been people that are just friends doing this kind of stuff hehe.

Anywaaay, what did all of you think of this first part? It's pretty full on and I just cracked my self up when I was writing this, I was in tears of laughter doing the plane part... I wrote that from personal experience, I'm quite afraid to fly but I thought that maybe a bit more spunk in the flight would really do Rin's head in. I have always seen Rin as the type of person who is strong and always seems it but something just something had to crack that and I made it a fear of flying. HEHE.

I really hope that everyone liked this chapter as much as I did because It was quite difficult to write up, I started writing this chapter the moment I finished chapter 8 and this one I kept leaving it and coming back but finally I came through with just the right amount of zazz and power :D

Reviews

Scarlett-sama: Haha, that's ok. I was actually like OMG NO ONE LIKES THIS CHAP, cause normally everyone would review in one day so I was really axsty to find out what people had put in, I'm glad you liked it aswell :D

Yaoifan124: I really love your reviews that always bring a smile to my face reading stuff like this, thanks I hope you like this new chapter aswell :D

Lots of Love, Dylan~


	10. Yamaguchi Island Part Two

Chapter 10~

"Rin, you ready yet?" Bon called from the bedroom, he was sitting on the only bed within the hotel room. At first Bon had thought that maybe a two bed room would be better, but what the blonde didn't realise is that this hotel is specifically made for people who are couples, so the room naturally only has one bed. A very large bed at that, Rin found it to be quite nice and was nervous to even think of sleeping in the same room as the older, little own next to him on the same bed.

"Yeah, just straightening my hair, got to look nice in front of the princess!" Rin teased sending out small giggles through the bathroom door.

"You're never going to let me live that down huh?" Bon shot back.

"Nope." Rin laughed.

"Ok, well whenever you are ready."

"Done! How do I look?" Rin questioned appearing before the other.

Rin was wearing the a Black dress shirt with blue flames, he liked the fact that it said a lot about him even though many people wouldn't get it. He also wore some light blue jeans and dress shoes that fit perfectly with the rest of what he was wearing. His hair was straightened and pushed to an angle all the way around his forrid, to Bon it was pure beauty.

"T-that is hot!" Bon blushed.

Bon was wearing a white long short-sleeve dress shirt with a vest and black pants, Bon wanted to impress the other as best he could, Rin was mainly tortured by the amazing cologne that he was wearing. Bon had his hair the way he would normally have it except for the fact that his hair was down, after Rin told him that it's more attractive he has wanted to keep it that way since, making the half-demon happy.

"You're quite the looker as well!" Rin returned the blush; both teens walked to the door to walk down to the restaurant.

* * *

Once reaching the restaurant Bon held Rin's hand and dragged him inside to the main desk, a man with a tuxedo was on the other side with a huge pad with names of the reservations made for tonight's dinner. The island was well known for its five-star restaurant the Yaroui, so many people would travel over just for the night so that they could have dinner there.

"Name please?" the man asked.

"Suguro." Bon stated, his eyes peering down at the paper. "Right there."

"Right this way sirs." the man bowed and took the two past all of the main tables that were inside, many people were eating and Rin became worried their were no tables left. The group continued out toward the main hall and up stairs, Rin was beginning to wonder if they were even having dinner. Then the man opened a door to a balcony with only one table and a small boutique of flowers centred in the middle, the room was much like that of a Gazebo's wooden and circular. The roof of the area was open and the two could see the stars between the tree's. Bon pulled out a seat for Rin as he took his place, Bon sat on the other side and gave him a smile.

"This place gets better and better!" Rin shuffled around with excitement.

"I thought you might like it here." Bon put his hand on the others, their hands sat resting on the side of the table.

"I feel out of place here." Rin giggled.

"Why is that?" Bon said giving the other a worrisome look.

"Because I don't feel like a posh." Rin whispered, leaning forwards even though he knew no one was around, making Bon grin.

"What- you think we're staying here the whole night?" Bon's smile grew wider as he saw excitement boiling withing Rin's eyes.

"Are you serious?" Rin questioned.

"Yeah, this is not all I had planned for tonight..."

"You're crazy." Rin teased.

"You love it." Bon winked, making Rin laugh.

Rin and Bon continued to talk for while before their waiter came back asking if they're ready to eat. Rin stared down at the menu and picked out his meal, as Bon did the same. Bon handed the menu back to the waiter, the waiter walked back down to the hall and through the door.

"So what else are we doing tonight?" Rin questioned.

"Something naughty." Bon said not realising what he had actually said.

"W-wh-" Rin blushed a crimson red, it hitting him fast and hard he covered his face.

"OH N-NO I DIDN'T MEAN THAT!" Bon yelled the same blush covering his own face.

"O-oh..." a some-what relieved yet sad reply from the half-demon.

"Your dinner is served." the waiter said interrupting the awkward moment, the man placed both the plates down, Rin not hesitating instantly dove straight into his meal. Bon sat idly across as the half-demon continued to eat, continuing on with what he was talking about.

"I-I meant that we will be going back to the beach." Bon mumbled, still hiding his face.

"That would be nice." Rin said chuckling. "No need to be embarrassed."

"S-sorry, I just-"

"It's fine." Rin said rubbing the back of his head.

"We should probably eat haha." Bon laughed running his fork through some lettuce.

"I never really asked but what is your dream?" Rin asked, "I mean aside from the whole, Satan thing..." Rin said shoving a piece of meat into his mouth.

"I would really like to rebuild the temple."

"That's right, I will help you when you start to rebuild it!" Rin winked.

"Thanks to you, it's not just me that wants to rebuild it either." Bon smiled.

"Huh?" Rin was unsure what the other meant.

"My dad does now to, because of what you said."

"Oh that, well uh, I can say something smart every now and then I guess haha." Rin said scratching his head.

"What about you; after Satan?" Bon questioned.

"I want to cook."

"C-cook?"

"Yeah, when I cook people are happy and seeing the smiles on peoples faces and that enjoy a meal, makes me happy aswell." Rin leant back and looked up at the stars. "Besides I'm horrible with everything else I do except for destroying things anyway." Rin joked. "I-I know its stu-"

"It's not stupid." Bon said cupping the others hand. "If you look at it in a way, your goal is the same as mine."

"H-how?"

"You want to cook to make people happy, I want to build a place people can be brought together in happiness. We both want the people around us to be happy, and while doing it we make ourselvs happy aswell." Bon smiled gently pulling away. "No dream, is a stupid dream."

"Y-yeah!" Rin smiled with glee, his tail twitching with excitement. The two continued to eat while questions about each other came to, where were you born, whats your favourite drink ect. Every now and then the two would have a in-depth question.

"What do you enjoy doing for fun?" Bon asked.

"A lot of things, I love camping as you already know." Rin joked rubbing his head. Both remembering how the last camp went.

"What do you want to do when you are older?" Rin asked.

"Once I finish the temple, I want to build my mum a home, she always said that she wants a nice big house." Bon answered looking over the other with more question, "What about you, any desires you wish to make happen?"

Rin just looked at the other with lust, it was true that Rin wanted the other most of all, Rin wanted the time to be right and he personally wanted Bon to make the first move.

"Well I have always wanted to travel, I love seeing new places, discovering new things." Rin said, "I have always wanted to know what its like outside of Japan."

"Despite being afraid of planes." Bon teased.

"For what it's worth yes." Rin giggled.

* * *

Rin and Bon had finally finished eating their meal and decided that they were ready to leave, the waiter came over one final time, realising that the two were finished eating.

"Would you like anything else sir's?" questioned the waiter.

"No thanks." Bon said.

"We're fine thank you, great service and great waiter!" Rin complemented the man bringing a smile to his face.

"The pleasure is mine." the man bowed before letting the two walk past.

The two walked through the main hall in which they came from and out of the restaurant, Bon took Rin's hand and started to walk down the path, ready to ask him more questions.

"You seem to really like the stars." Bon questioned looking over at the spaced out half-demon.

"Y-yeah, I think it might be part of the reason I want to travel." Rin snapped out of the dream.

"What do you mean?" the blonde asked.

"Well, I am just one person in a world filled with billions, looking up at the star reminds me that. We are just one world, filled with billions. I want to see what its like on another star- another part of the world." Rin smiled.

"That's a really nice way to look at it." Bon grinned, Bon started to find Rin more and more fascinating, the two had a spark that couldn't be held unnoticed for long, people from all over the island saw that they had a deep and meaningful relationship, but within their knowledge, it was a boundary neither wanted to over-step.

"Why do you ask?"

"Cause I wanted to show you this." Bon let go of the others hand and presented the half-demon with a large area filled with flowers and a telescope with blanket off to the side, it was obvious that Bon had planned this before they had gotten there. Rin slowly crept over to the telescope and leant down to peer through at the stars.

"A-amazing!" Rin screamed.

Bon sat down on the rug as he admired the view, Rin had his legs tucked underneath him and his back faced toward the blonde, whom was near to staring at Rin's posed bottom, resisting the urge to smack it the older just continued to look. Bon thought the other was quite cute, Bon tried imagining a more buff version of the half-demon and didn't like the mental pictures. Bon liked Rin the way he was and didn't ever want him to change.

"This is really great, thank you so much for this!" Rin turned back to the other, noticing that he was blushing slightly for some reason, unsure of what the reason was he left it. Bon didn't expect Rin to turn and see him staring at the youngers ass, he felt embarrassed.

"H-ha you don't have to t-thank me haha." Bon stuttered rubbing his head.

Rin just turned his head slightly in confusion and leant his back down against the blanket. The younger stared up at the stars, Rin placed his head on the others leg as he turned the gaze toward Bon.

"You're so cute like that." Bon teased.

"Don't call me cute!" Rin hissed with embarrasment.

"Ok, you're so 'ADORABLE' like that." Bon giggled.

"Says the princess." Rin joked, pushing the bangs out of his face.

"Fine." Bon said in defeat.

"Hehe." Rin giggled.

Rin stared up at Bon's brown eyes, he studied them closely and admired them. Bon being reeled in by the others electric blue eyes, slowly pulling the two together. Bon gently lowered his head down as he softly placed Rin's head down on the blanket. Bon shuffled down to level with the younger.

"D-do you mind?" Bon asked.

Rin just grunted a little and wrapped his hand around Bon's neck pulling him in for a kiss.

"I'll take that as a no." Bon teased kissing Rin again.

Rin bit softly against the tender skin on Bon's lip, making him cry out for more, the two connected again as they fought for dominance. Rin pushed his tongue against the other almost entering his mouth, Bon lowered his hand and softly poked Rin's hips making him jump from focus and regaining dominance. Rin just laughed and allowed the other to explore, the younger felt the tongue crawl venture through his mouth. Rin was slowly getting aroused and felt him self growing hard, Bon much the same pushed his legs down making sure that it was hitting Rin. Bon wasn't ready to go all the way yet. Suddenly Rin's tail couldn't take it any more and sprung from the jeans coiling to the olders waist, trying to join them. Rin went unaware the tail had been freed continued kissing. Rin slowly started to lean forward trying to lessen the distance between them, Rin brought his hand around and slowly rubbed the side of the blond's neck. Bon slowly pushed the demon away as he finally sat up, breaking the moment.

"S-sorry I- I didn't mean to rush, I-" Rin panicked sitting up to watch over in worry.

"I-its fine..." Bon sighed, his hair falling between his brown eyes and the youngers blue globes.

They sat in silence, Rin never meant to rush Bon and much the same, Bon never wanted to rush into it either, he gave Rin a lot and didn't want to ruin it between them. Bon started to worry that what he had done would ruin the feelings they had, Rin could tell that the older was filled with anxiety. Rin sat up and held the others chin.

"I'll be ready. When you are." Rin leant in and gently kissed Bon's lips.

* * *

Bon and Rin were silent most of the trip back to their room, Rin was afraid that he was coming on to strong for his blond classmate and never meant to make it awkward. As the two came to a stop in front of their door Bon turned and looked into Rin's eyes.

"Rin, I just want you to know that I want this so much, I- I just-" Bon was silenced by Rin's fingers.

"It's alright, I came on to strong and I never meant to make you uncomfortable, I'm sorry." Rin moved his hand away from the others mouth. "Besides I would hate to make my princess upset!" Rin grinned, making the other chuckle under his breath.

"T-thank you." Bon mumbled.

Bon shoved the key into the lock and pushed through into the house, Rin walked straight into the bedroom and got out some clothes more appropriate to sleep in then turned into the bathroom and locking the door, signalling the blond that he was showering. Once Rin was in the bathroom Bon walked into the bedroom and sat at the edge of the bed.

"What is wrong with me..." Bon said aloud, Bon fell back against the bed as he heard the shower switch on. Bon had wanted Rin more than anything, he wanted to share a moment with the younger. The older just wanted one more day to make the moment as magical as he could.

Rin was finally out of the shower and brushing away his hair with a towel around his waist, the half-demon's hair was back the way it was and he was brushing his teeth. Rin put everything back into his bag and put on his pyjamas and went into the bedroom where Bon was laying silent and asleep. Rin smiled and realised that all of this must have been a lot to pull off, Rin didn't want to wake him but atleast make him comfortable in the bed. Rin walked over to Bon and slowly shifted down the olders shoes, and pulled the socks from his feet, he then picked up the others head slightly and shuffled a pillow between his head and the mattress. Rin pulled the covers over him and walked around the other side of the bed, Rin thought Bon was a cute sleeper, he had never seen Bon sleep before since he normally always wakes up earlier, but when he was asleep he was quite cute. Rin smiled gently and climbed into the bed next to Bon and watched him, Rin sat up slightly brushing the hair Bon's eyes and placed a sweet little kiss on his forehead.

"I love you."

Before long the pair were completely asleep.

* * *

Oh my lawd, I got to say that this was a pretty tough chapter. I love how it came out and I'm happy with the resault... I was constantly coming back and forth from this chapter! It was so delicate and I didn't want to squeeze out the story so I left it then came back but It's finally out :D

Can you guess what's going to happen next? I think you can :P

Reviews.

NiteMareB4XMAS: You have no idea how happy it made me reading that, I love knowing that people enjoy what I write, It truly makes me so happy, thankyou for the great comment :)

Scarlett-sama: Haha logged in finally hehe, I did actually see that you were at the chalk festival I hope you did well :) I LOVED writing the plane scene, I almost cried laughing just writing it up. This chapter was a little more delicate and intimate though, I hope you like this one aswell :).

Anywho that's all folks I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I did, I may take a bit of time for the next chapter to come out, it depends I need to really think over what I want in the next chapter and it depends on what I feel when writing it whether or not something spicy happens.

Lots of Love, Dylan~


	11. Yamaguchi Island Part Three

Chapter 11~

'I don't understand, he keeps giving me mixed signals...' Rin rattled his brain for an answer, 'First this date is the most amazing thing ever, then when I try to make a move he is afraid to touch me. I just don't understand!' Rin broke down wall after wall trying to find an answer, mentally torturing himself. Rin couldn't sleep much after what had happened the night before, Rin could still remember the musk that radiated from Bon who was still asleep in their bedroom. 'Did I really move things to fast, maybe I shouldn't have rushed him...' Rin let out a long sigh as he strolled away from the door to the bedroom. Rin went for a small walk down to the main lobby to check out some things before Bon would be awake, Bon had a schedule and as much as the half-demon wanted to say, "Lets just do whatever." realising that the other had already gone to so much effort he didn't want to upset him. Rin just wanted to know if Bon wanted to be like an old married couple or a pair of adventurous and loud kids. Rin just wanted to get down and dirty, did Bon want it to? Rin's head was like an inverted cyclone, everything around him was fine but in the centre it was destruction. The half-demon did this whenever he was upset or something was troubling him, when he was outed as being the spawn of Satan he would get to the point where it was like he was stabbing his brain. Rin just wanted to know if their feelings were truly mutual.

Rin lost track of time and realised that he had been pacing around the lobby for a good three quarters of an hour, swiftly but quietly the half-demon tread his way back to their hotel room before turning a corner and smashing into a stern wall, however it was no wall it was Bon looking incredibly tense.

"THERE YOU ARE!" Bon grabbed the younger and held him close. "Where were you, I woke up and the room was empty." Rin could sense the uneasiness in his voice, Rin took his hand and waltzed them back into their hotel room before sitting him down.

"I was just down in the lobby looking around." Rin said, leaving out the fact he was attacking his brain.

"You want to tell me what's wrong?" Bon asked, cupping the half-demon's hands.

"W-what- ho-... There is nothing wrong." Rin stuttered turning his gaze toward the window.

"I can tell when you're upset, you make it blatantly obvious..." Bon sighed turning the demon back to him.

"W-what- no I dont!" Rin huffed.

"Really? Whenever you're upset you leave the area and try and fill your mind with something else to focus on, you scare away little kids when you make creepy faces." Bon smiled grabbing ahold of the youngers cheek. "AND you avoid eye-contact!"

Rin gave the older a blank stare in pure shock, his face was bright pink and felt somewhat offended yet understood at the same time. Rin knew that he couldn't hide his emotions, whenever he was upset or angry he would do all of that and sometimes more. Everyone around him had always known when he was upset, no matter what it was, most of the time people would just ignore it for Rin always bounces back on his own; however under situations like these he had no time to bounce back instead someone would catch him and cure him with their words.

"I-It's embarrassing..." Rin made a weird face and once again turned away, the same bright blush tainting his cheeks.

"Rin, you can tell me anything..."

"I-I- I will tell you later..." Rin avoided the older and stood up, walking into the bedroom. "So what do you have planned today?" Rin said, instantly changing the subject.

Bon stood up and walked over to the door to the bedroom and gave the younger a worrisome stare, the blonde just sighed heavily and left it at that. Bon had a lot planned for them today and he knew that it would brighten Rin's mood.

"We're going swimming soon, so chuck on your bathers and I will tell you what else we're doing as we walk down." Bon said getting out his boardshorts from his own suit-case. Once Bon grabbed his shorts he slowly stood straight up and gave Rin a puzzled look. "Rin..."

"Huh, yeah?" Rin turned around from his suit-case toward Bon.

"Last night, I don't remember taking off my shoes or even getting into bed..?" Bon squinted his eyes with a teasing smile.

"Oh well uh... When we got back last night you sat on the edge of the bed while I had a shower, when I came back out you were drop-dead asleep." Rin got out his boardshorts and stepped closer to the other. "So I took off your shoes and wrapped the sheets over you, it was cold and I didn't want you to get a cold."

"S-sorr-" Bon started.

"No, don't be..." Rin interrupted, "You had done so much yesterday there was no reason for you not to be tired." Rin walked pass the blonde and stood at the bathroom door, Bon turned his attention as the half-demon flipped his shorts over his shoulder. "I'm going to put these on, you can put yours on in there." Rin stepped straight into the bathroom sealing the door shut behind him.

Rin was sending off small messages notifying the older that he was upset with him, Bon started feeling guilty about what had occurred after their dinner. The older enjoyed what they had done, but was ultimately scared that Rin would think he was rushing things, which was the last thing he wanted. Bon wanted Rin so badly that it hurt and the vibes that the blond was getting was not only getting to his head, but making him realise that the whole time Rin has.

"Only ever wanted-" Bon's train of thought vanished seeing the bathroom door open.

Rin stepped out of the bathroom with nothing but his boardshorts on, the half-demon looked around and saw Bon in his own sitting on the end of the bed. Bon was giving Rin an evil yet seductive smile.

"W-what is with that look?" Rin questioned in worry.

"Nothing." Bon said, a smirk visible from ear-to-ear, sending the younger into a fit.

"You look like a pedo." Rin laughed covering his mouth.

"Do I now." Bon arched his head slightly and licked his lips making Rin laugh twice as loud. Rin knew he couldn't stay upset with the older very long, Bon always made him happy even if he didn't know what Rin was upset about... But in this case... He did.

* * *

The pair walked down to the pool they saw when first coming into the hotel, the pool had a smaller pool sitting inside of it and both found it quite fascinating. Rin did dives and flips from the board while Bon pressed against the water moving from end to end. Rin started splashing the older which resulted in an all out war, Rin would push both hands together and push as hard as he could unleashing a wave toward the other. Bon trying to make it as dramatic and epic as possibly swiped his hand through the wave like cutting it in half, then returned the attack with several small splashes from his palms. The two continued laughing and jumping all around the pool. Rin looked around the rim of the pool and noticed that there were no people around, Rin lowered him self into the water and dove under. Bon just came up and looked around, he couldn't see Rin anywhere.

"Rin?" Bon yelled out.

"RAWWR!" Rin jumped against the tiles at the bottom of the pool and used the pressure to fling him self into the air, Rin lunged up and attached him self to the unexpecting blond, wrapping his legs around his waist. Rin wrapped his hands over the underarm and locked the older from moving. Rin started to stare at the big brown globes. Rin loved his eyes, they were so seductive and lured the half-demon in.

"It seems I can't move." Bon said with a smile.

"You can't escape from me now." Rin giggled.

"Actually I can do this." Bon said pouting.

"W-what's wrong?" Rin started slowly leaning in.

"N-nothing." Bon turned away.

"Tell me!" Rin pushed his head closer.

"THIS!" Bon swiftly turned into a sloppy wet kiss.

Rin finally realising what the other did leant back and burst out into laughter, Bon giggled shortly after. Rin loosened his grip just enough and Bon instantly took advantage of it, the older freed his right arm and swung it around Rin's arm and flipped it against the back of his head, pushing it forward slightly, one little push more and Rin's head would be under water.

"What you gonna do now hot stuff." Bon cockily grinned making Rin laugh again.

"Ummm, look as cute and make you let go?" Rin flipped his hair and looked up at Bon, the half-demon smiled as widely as he could showing his teeth.

"That sounds like a pretty tempting offer." teased the smirking blond.

"You're going to drop me aren't you." Rin lost his grin and held on for dear life.

"Yep!" Bon giggled.

Bon dunked Rin into the water head first, Bon couldn't help but laugh as Rin kicked into freedom. The half-demon slid out of the olders hands and flipped back from the water, Rin's hair covered his eyes as he gave Bon the evilest glare ever. Rin pointed at the grinning blond then swiped it across his neck gesturing the fact that he was about to go hulk on Bon.

"Oh no, save me!" Bon teased treading away from Rin.

"YOUR DEAD!" Rin screamed trying not to laugh.

Bon and Rin continued jumping around in the pool, laughter filling the entire area, no one was really around so no one cared how much noise they were making.

* * *

Rin swam to the surface and shortly behind Bon paddled toward him, the two climbed out of the pool and Rin had wondered what the other had planned for them that night, it was getting late and Rin had hoped they would be doing something else when suddenly he realised Bon was looking up at the sky.

"It's getting dark." Bon said.

"Yeah." Rin huffed.

"Come with me I want take you somewhere." Bon said turning his gaze toward the half-demon.

"Uh ok." Rin hesitantly replied walking off with the older. "Where are we going?"

The two were leaving the hotel and walking toward the main gate where the sign they saw sat. Instead of going back down to the beach they landed on, they took the path heading down the opposite side, there was a few bushes and brushes which Bon pushed aside.

"We're almost there, just wait." Bon smiled.

Rin nodded gently as he continued to follow Bon through what felt like a jungle. Rin and Bon were still shirtless and only had their boardshorts on, Bon pushed out one more bush and held it across so that Rin could walk through. Rin almost jumped, the area had small fairy lights tangled across the leaves and a blanket that sat just on the edge of the sand, no one else was around and it was a fairly small area, the waves gently crashing against the shore. Rin stood and examined everything around him, Bon shortly took Rin's hand and lead him to the small blanket, the two sat on the blanket, Bon turned slightly and grabbed a small box that was hidden behind a small rock. Bon opened the box and showed Rin, the box had two necklaces, one necklace was black with a small white dot, while the other was white with a black dot, Rin realised that the necklaces represented Ying and Yang.

"This one is for you." Bon grabbed the small white necklace and showed it to Rin.

"It- It's great, thank you... But why?" Rin questioned his locks folding over his eyes.

"Because whenever we're together we are at our best." Bon picked the black necklace from the box and rested it on Rin's palm, he then moved it away, the necklaces were the complete symbol.

Rin's eyes slowly started to water, Rin dropped his head, blankly staring down at the necklace. Rin's cheek shortly after had a sole tear trickle down his cheek. Bon grabbed onto his cheek and slid the wall of his thumb against the tear.

"What's wrong?" Bon was confused.

"Bon, this is to much." Rin mumbled.

"Huh, if you don't want it-"

"Do you realise what this means to me!" Rin shouted.

Rin turned completely and their eyes connected, Bon somewhat surprised at what he saw. Rin was bawling he was crying and tears repeadidly attacking his cheeks, his face bright pink. Bon was slightly unsure of why Rin was upset. Rin's eyes were like daggers, the huge electric blue globes just staring into his own mocha brown ones.

"You have done so much for me!" Rin snapped, his hands waving around. "Look at all of this, for one person you have done everything!" Rin slapped his hands back against his legs and jumped against Bon's chest, hugging him.

"Rin you're confusing me?" Bon said slowly wrapping his arms around the half-demon.

"This necklace." Rin slowly pushed away, quiet sobs leaving his mouth. "Has more of a meaning then what you meant it for you know?" Rin looked at Bon and slid his free hand across one of his eyes removing some tears.

"I-It does?" Bon stuttered.

"You're the light." Rin placed Bons hand against the surface of his necklace, Bon's fingers gently brushing against the white. "That filled a world with only darkness." Rin grabbed a firm grip on Bon's necklace and showed him. "My whole life, I always thought I was a human, I was a horrible child I was hated and I never had any friends." Rin slowly stopping and starting as he wiped tears from his eyes.

Bon sat silently watching as Rin explained it over in detail, Bon couldn't believe that everything Rin was saying was true.

"I was told that I was a demon, then found out I was a demon." Rin's point was true, the life of a demon was filled with darkness there was nothing that ultimately made him happy until Bon came along. "Then everyone found out I was Satan's son, it was the same as back then, no friends nothing."

"R-Rin I-I'm so s-sor-" Bon started before being silenced by Rin's hand.

"Then you came along and pushed all that darkness away." Rin finally crashed against Bon's chest. "And that's what I mean."

_You're the Light, that filled a world with only Darkness._

These words rolled around Bon's head, he finally knew how Bon really felt.

"You're..." Rin leant back again, tears streaming down his face. "That One Thing!"

* * *

CLIFF HANGER YEAHHHH~

OHHHHH SNNAAAP WHAT'S GONNA HAPPEN NEXT :D :D :D.

This chapter, omg, that's all :D.

Reviews.

NiteMareB4XMAS: Haha, that review made my day, I actually made my self laugh writing that scene, Bon knew he wanted some of 'dat ass.'

Scarlett-sama: It's definitely close hehehehehehehehehe :D

i-b-stealin-yo-cookie: That is definitely a weird dream, but that is a dream dream. I meant dreams for the future and stuff like that. So you might have a dream to be an astronaut, not meaning that you had a dream of being one but yeah :D I really want to make this a long story aswell, reviews like these give me much motivation!

Yaoifan124: I try and make my self giggle with almost all of my chapters lol, gives me hope that what people read in here find just as humorous as I do :D.

P.S: I asked one of my best friends (Amy) if she could draw me a picture of RinxBon and if she does make it, I will send it all to you or make it my DP on here, thanks guys.

Lots of Love, Dylan~


	12. Yamaguchi Island Part Four

Chapter 12~

"T-t-that w-was-" Rin panted softly against Bon's chest.

"Amazing..." Bon replied holding the half-demon close. "We should probably head back, it's getting late and our plane is tomorrow."

"Y-yeah." Rin leant up pulling up his shorts as he lowered his hand for Bon.

Bon grabbed ahold of Rin's hand and smiled gently, pulling up his own shorts and grabbing Rin's hand the two started to trot back to the hotel. Once back in the hotel the two stripped down to nothing and showered together, cleaning each other. After their shower they went straight into the bedroom without dressing, Rin slid into the bed first as Bon jumped in behind dragging the covers over the both of them. Bon sat his head against Rin's and wrapped his hands around Rins stomach, Rin's tail pushed around and wrapped itself against Bon's waist. The two softly drifted off, Bon kissed lightly against Rin's neck before closing his eyes and resting his head, Rin was smiling as he shuffled closer into Bon's arms feeling safe from anything the world would ever give them, Rin finally closed his own eyes as his hand held the necklace that was given to him.

* * *

_**Sometime ago...**_

"That One Thing!" Rin screamed, his eyes bawling as he crashed against Bon's chest.

"R-rin I-"

Rin lifted his head and broke the olders words diving straight into a passionate kiss. Bon couldn't help but tear up himself, Rin just told him everything and opened up to him. Bon fell into the kiss closing his eyes, falling into the vortex of love. Bon gently pushed against Rin to lay back.

"I-I haven't done t-this before." Bon blushed a bright pink and turned slightly away as Rin cupped his chin.

"Neither have I, but there isn't anyone in the world that I would give it to." Rin tugged the older down and they kissed again.

Bon finally fell prey to the half-demon and let his heart guide the way, Bon leant his weight against the younger and gave in. Rin was the first to add tongue seeking Bon's mouth as it's home it was pushed back ravenously as Bon used his own tongue, an eternal dance between partners. Rin sent of small whimpers and moans.

"Mhh..." Rin squeezed out, Rin's tail finally making an appearance pushed eagerly against the confinement of the shorts. Rin let out the appendage and flew straight for Bon. The tail wrapped it self completely around Bon's waist and roughly tugged him against Rin, their chests brushing against each other making Bon squeak with shock. Their kiss breaked and Bon let out a gasp of appreciation as the air filled his lungs again. "S-sorry." Rin panicked trying to free them from the tail until he felt Bon's hand on his arm.

"It's fine, I like this." Bon smiled making Rin blush.

The two connected again as they let their hands run wild, Rin slowly ran his hand against Bon pecks feeling one of his nipples, Rin hesitated and kept running his hand down the olders body. Bon sent out small shudders as the warmth ran continued down his abdomen, the blonde leant his head back breaking apart, slowly leaving butterfly kisses against Rin's neck until it connected to his shoulder, Bon was sending Rin crazy from the love bites on his neck.

"Uhhh, ahh-" Rin let out a gasp and wrapped his legs around the others waist, drawing them closer together. Rin was starting to feel hot and sweaty. "Hm!" Rin squeaked, the half-demon was getting excited and felt his arrousal rub against the olders. Bon was completely on top of him, his head socketed between Rin neck and shoulder, their chests rubbed against each other and their members pressed firmly, making each of them moan. Bon slowly lowered his head and eagerly started suckling against Rin's nipple. "Aahhh, u-uh- Bon." Bon heard his name and tucked his hips, he grew harder from Rin saying his name. Bon continued trailing down Rin's body, his hands meeting the tips of his shorts, leaning back to find Rin's electric eyes focused on him.

"R-rin may I?" Bon asked softly, Rin gently nodded in agreement as Bon let his hands tug at the shorts pulling them from the youngers pelvis. Rin let out a weak whine as the cold air brushed against his now exposed member. Bon leant back down and slowly kissed Rin's belly, Bon wrapped his hand around Rin and started to pump, teasing him.

"B-b-bon ahh." Rin's voice hitched as he felt him self grow harder, his face flushed a bright pink. The half-demon had to hold his own tail back as it continued to try and latch onto the other. "S-stop t-teas- ehm!" Rin fell back arching his hips and moaning as he felt a warmth against his lower region, Bon was fondling his balls and gently kissing against the inner walls of his thighs. "B-bon p-pl-please." Rin huffed.

Bon smiled and slid his hand to the base of Rin's member holding it up, Bon licked Rin's length from bottom to top until finally taking Rin into his mouth, Bon placed his free hand against Rin's waist making sure he didn't arch and gag him. Rin started to pant as he closed one of his eyes and fell back hard against the blanket.

"Ahh- eehh- mmmm..." Rin moaned shifting his head back and forth as the warmth consumed him, he looked down at Bon, the only thing he could keep his attention on was the tuft of blond hair that kept brushing against his skin. Bon repeatidly moved up and down as he fondled and rolled his fingers over Rin's balls, massaging them. "B-bon... s-stop!"

"Hmm?" Bon leant back, leaving Rin's member victim against the cold air.

"I-I... want all of y-you..." Rin turned away as a crimson red covered his face.

"O-ok." Bon faintly answered leaning back starting to pull off his shorts.

"N-no let me!" Rin snapped pushing his hand against the others chest, Bon smiled and nodded falling against Rin the two kissed as Rin started working his way to the prise.

Rin let out a whimper as he felt Bon's shorts rub against his arousal, Rin lowered his hand working his fingers on nipple, Rin pushed slowly against Bon's pushing him over, his back against the blanket. Rin moved his lips to the left out nipple and brushed his teeth over the tip lightly biting it sending Bon crazy. Rin moved his hand from the hard nipple and dropped against the top of Bon's confinement. The blond lightly nodded and clenched the blanket into his hands as he felt Rin's hand rub against his shorts, making him even harder. Rin looked up at Bon and smiled finally tugging off the shorts, Rin almost fell back as Bon's member fell back against his skin, pre-cum slowly peaking the top of his erection. Rin licked the tip consuming the drip of white liquid based atop the others member.

"N-now who is t-teasing?" Bon snickered.

"S-sorry, hehe-" Rin pumped the older and brought himself back up and started to kiss, Rin felt Bon grow harder in his hand and smiled seductively against the blonds lips. Rin brought his leg around and based his ass in front of Bon's member, gently placed between cheeks. Rin's tail swaying softly in the air like it was poised from movement.

"Suck on these." Bon brought his hand and placed three fingers near Rin's mouth.

"W-why?" Rin hesitantly asked, the half-demon still took the olders fingers into his mouth as Bon told him why.

"It'll hurt if we don't"

Bon pulled back on his fingers drawing them from his mouth, Bon leant up so that Rin was straddled on him, the two kissed as Bon gently ran his hands around Rin's ass. Bon placed the first finger at Rin's hole and gently pressed as Rin shook out of the kiss.

"Ahh-" Rin sat his head on Bon's shoulder and ran his hands around him.

"It's alright Rin." Bon ushered the half-demon and kissed softly against Rin's neck. Bon brought around a second finger and slowly started to scissoring him, making Rin cry out. "Breath Rin, just relax." Rin's breathing fastened as he felt Bon slide the last finger inside, Rin couldn't take waiting anymore.

"I-I want you n-now..." Rin mumbled, Bon wasted no time removing his fingers, the blond pushed back on Rin's chest making him roll against the blanket, Bon placed his arousal at Rin's entrance and studied Rin's electric blue eyes. Rin smiled and nodded and before he knew it Bon made his first thrust. "AHH!"

Bon fell against Rin as he continued thrusting, Bon captured Rin's lips constantly breaking away gasping for air. Rin closed his eyes and roughly clenched the blanket with both hands trying to hold back the pain.

"R-rin you need to relax." Bon tried to say calmly as he slowed his pace.

"fa-" Rin cried out, Bon didn't catch what he said. "FASTER!" Bon instantly shot out and obbeyed Rin's order thrusting twice as hard and fast as before, "AH... UHH-" Rin screamed out in pain and pleasure as pain rusted his vision, Bon had hit his sweet spot, the blond realised and continued hitting the same spot as Rin latched out for the older, dragging him into a hug. "Uhhh- Ryuji I'm gonn-" Rin panted. Bon cried out hearing the other say his name, the older brought his hand down and worked Rin's length making him dig his fingertips against Bon's back.

"S-same h-here!" Bon panted and gasped as he felt Rin clench harder against him. Both Rin and Bon simultaneously shot, Rin's seed ran down and into Bon's hand as he continued working it, Bon filled Rin and slowly fell down finally running dry. "R-r-rin-" Bon collapsed next to the other on the blanket looking him in the eyes with his own mocha brown ones. Both started to talk and said the same thing in sync.

"I love you..."

"Jinx you owe me a soda." Bon smiled.

* * *

Ohhhhhhhsnaawwwp, I know this is a short chapter but I thought that it deserved to be mianly focused around that one thing and besides it came out quite well I think any way lol, for a first time writing a scene like this!

Scarlett-sama: Omg fanfic Rival :o I'm so scared now lol! I already told you but this made me smile uncontrollably! Thankyou so much for the positive reinforcment =3=.

NiteMareB4XMAS: Nooooooo don't die on me! I have a guilty conscience :D I'm really glad that you liked it! I love how you and Scarlett being the masters of such amazing fanfiction like my story it makes meee sooooooo HAPPY! =3=.

Anyway that's all guys, the FANFICTION ISN'T OVER! I promise that there will be more, I have a lot of plans for the future don't you dare worry hehehehehehe ;D

Lots of Love, Dylan~


End file.
